Imprint
by punkyrockz
Summary: Has anyone wondered what happened after Breaking Dawn ended?
1. Chapter 1

1. Flawless

I HISSED STALKING MY PREY WITH PRECISION - THE SCENT OF THE SWEET blood lingering just beneath his big bulky fur and fat. I was well aware of the big caring russet brown wolf stalking behind me, being a gentleman and letting me take the lead.

I let a low growl slip through my teeth and I bounded out of my hunter's crouch and aimed towards the big beefy male. Like an arrow shooting off of a bow I launched myself towards the small gathering. I laughed out loud snapping out momentarily out of my concentration.

Jake and I both went at the male at the same time – running into each other rather than sinking my teeth into the juicy deer and draining it of its pumping blood.

Then my throat went up in flames, I had waited too long to hunt. Since when I wasn't even born yet I had drank blood, and of course human food was a second choice. I mean I was only half immortal unlike both of my parents. I sprinted ahead. I had changed to a new fresher scent. I followed it east more towards Quileute border, like it applied to me though. I had to be a complete vampire for it to apply. Besides my Jake here was the Alpha and he was allowing it so that I could visit the pack too.

My heart rate increased as I gained speed and moved closer to the animal promising to quench my fury of flames that was my thirst. The mountain lion was too stalking its prey, its paws massive and pounding, taughting me. Jake got next to me so close I could feel the very delicate end of his long almost shaggy fur.

I pressed my palm gently to his face. I showed an image of attacking the lion with ease. You could say I was claiming the beast. He grinned toothy with his gigantic muzzle covered in blood from his last kill that he caught. I shook my head and I pounced. I set my teeth for his throat. His fierce claws where nothing against my skin. I slapped them away and despite my limited strength I heard his bone snap leaving his front paws useless. I reached with razor sharp teeth and I came to his throat drinking in quick deep gulps. He ran dry and I sighed, it would be enough for now.

We were only a few miles from my little cottage that Esme had given Momma and Dad for Mom's human birthday even though she was a newborn vampire, which was kinda funny to me. I remembered everything that had happened since I was born.

There was a small clearing in front surrounding the cottage. I stopped just inside the line of trees so that Jacob could phase back to meet me there. I wasn't waiting for ten seconds before he appeared out of the forest and took my hand. He was shirt less as always – he was barefoot too and his regular torn faded jean shorts were the only things he wore, but it was beautiful. His tattoo on his shoulder was always something to look at; though I never asked why when you joined the pack you had to get the tattoo. I had been with him for three and a half years now and I still had trouble grasping Jacob's warm hand. Of course I had almost the same temperature and it didn't bother me as much as it would have.

Then the feelings of recent events settled back to me and I became worried again. He glanced down and saw my completely changed expression and state of mind.

He frowned, "What's the matter Nessie?"

I sighed and quickly glanced at him then looked down once again trying to hide my face from him, "It's nothing, Jake," I shook my head while talking. I hated to show weakness. Dad said I had gotten that from my Mom, but I thought that was just being brave.

Then he stopped us, "Look," he swallowed, trying to reassure me like he did every night, and every night he had to do this again, "We will sort this out we will find a way, okay. Don't worry about it," then he leaned in and kissed my forehead. He led me to my bedroom. The room had not changed much except for my clothes and my bed. It had the same beauty that Esme had made it. I glanced at my digital clock and I realized that it was almost eleven and I was exhausted.

I lazily pulled into my sweet hart silk bottoms on and a wool woven tank top. I peeked through the door and inhaled deeply. I smelt like dog, and Mom and Dad would not be very happy for stinking up my room, oh well my room already had a faint trail of dog.

Jacob Black was leaning, probably away from the stink on the wall. I smiled at him lazily and he relaxed out of his position. "You look tired, honey," he pulled me into a tight bear hug.

I gasped for breath, "Jake I've gotta breath you know," I laughed as he joined in. He still held on to me tight. "Uh, Jake," this time I was really losing my precious oxygen.

He immediately realized that he hadn't let go and he released me.

He turned to go and I noticed we were the only ones in the house. Mom and Dad were still with Carlisle and the others. I became panicked, I wanted someone to stay with me and wait for them to come home. I turned to Jake; he had paused at the door mid step.

"Stay with me please?" I begged him. He hesitated for a moment before nodding as if he agreed to murder someone and I dragged him into the room.

We settled onto the bed with Jake on the left and me on the right. Hand in hand, the room was silent for a minute no one thought of anything to say.

I broke the quiet, "Are you worried at all?" I asked. He turned his head toward me, jaw set and arms crossed tightly around his bare chest. I continued, "About what is going to happen. I mean I'm almost 4 years old, I have almost stopped aging forever and I look like I am 14. We should have moved, earlier, but we just disappeared and didn't show up for a while instead of moving and now we have to," I buried my face in my hands and sighed.

He rubbed the hand he was holding, speechless. "Honestly honey I don't know, but we will figure it out. I promise," he again tried to reassure me and he failed like always.

I leaned my head against his warm shoulder this time and closed my eyes, exhaustion and stress taking over my body. I fell closer to sleep when I heard Jacob's snores coming from next to me. I grinned and feel asleep completely perfect, this time was flawless.

"What are you doing?" was the first thing that woke me up. I was leaning against Jake. Dad was standing motionless in the doorway. It was three in the morning and they where home now.

I shook Jake awake, he mumbled something then his eyes widened. "Well?" Dad asked quietly.

Jake opened his mouth to speak, but I started first, "I am so sorry Dad. We just crashed talking. I actually kinda dragged him into it," I held out my hand and pressed it to his face showing him what had happened skipping over the conversation we had.

After I pulled away he nodded once and then turned to Jake, "You stupid little mutt," he spit the words. I flinched at the word, mutt. He knew I hated that word used on _my _Jacob, and he was using it anyway."Get out now," he eyes burning with rage and fury directed at no one. I knew that most of the time they got along, but man when he did something Dad would get mad then Jake would get madder eventually ending in me stopping Jake and Mom stopping Dad though most of the time it was over some of the stupidest things.

Jake got up without even looking at me and sprinted out the house. Dad left me in the room alone. Then he answered my thoughts, "I'm sorry I used the m word, and that is not true they aren't stupid things we fight over. They are important to me," he told me.

"Whatever," I muttered as he closed the door softly and I heard his invisible laugh. I tried to go to sleep, but I found it impossible. I threw on a new set of clothes and I ran out towards the Cullen's house.

I knew Mom and Dad knew I had left, but I didn't feel anybody following me. I reached the house in a minute leaping over the river and not even stopping to take a breath. That I had desperately needed.

Emmett was staring blankly at the tv. It was turned onto a news channel. He didn't acknowledge me at all. Esme was upstairs humming to herself lightly; I heard Alice and Jasper in their room, murmuring to each other too low for me to hear. Rosalie was scanning her eyes across the screen on the laptop set on her lap, Emmett's hand in hers. Carlisle was sitting on the recliner a thick book on his lap. He was the only one who seemed to notice my entrance. He looked up and seemed shocked by who was standing there fully dressed at three thirty in the morning.

"Renesmee," he asked shocked, "What are you doing here so early?" his voice was soft and sweet, full and lovely. I had always envied his voice, but Mom said I was prettier than all of us put together. I however thought that was a lie to make me feel better.

He frowned and closed his book, and in one fluent motion he went up at his normal speed to my side.

I shook my head and answered trying to avoid his melting gold eyes, sadly he always made me guilty if I was lying, it was like he didn't need Jasper to make me talk, "I couldn't sleep," I was telling the truth, sort of, "I was just going to Dad's old room," I told him pointing to the stairs.

He smiled grimly nodded and returned back to his book standing now as still as a statue instead of returning to his seat.

I walked considerably slow up the three stories. When I passed Alice and Jasper's room I heard her hiss, "Put it up, put it up!" she whispered to Jasper.

I giggled and whispered through the door, "I'm not coming in Alice," I rolled my eyes and continued off to Dad's room. Then I wondered what she wanted to hide from me.

I heard her sigh through the door and Jasper kiss her lightly on the cheek as I went.

Dad's room had not been really touched once the new cottage. I liked to go to his room for comfort. Even though I had been in his room for the past few months, yet it still smelled heavily like him. It also had the faint smell of mom's human scent from when she had been in here 6 years ago. I closed the door gently and I stood there for a moment, thinking. I had just wanted to be here, in this room for a while. I sighed and reached for a random book that sat on his bookshelf that would entertain me- hopefully- it would at least. I opened it to the first page and I scanned through it. Of course I had picked one of the books of his collection that I had already read. I though felt too lazy to pick a different one and I read it again. I was slumbering when the sun finally rose once again and there was a knock surprisingly on the door.

I sniffed and I could tell it was Esme. I knew she would apologize for coming in if she saw me half sleeping when she walked in, so I sat up on the couch and closed the book.

Esme came in smiling; her heart shaped face brought even me to a smile. I knew she would be fine standing, but I gestured to the other end of the couch facing me and she sat down, crossing her legs.

"So what's up, Esme?" I asked her wanting so much as my thoughts wandered that Dad would not tell the others about the sleeping situation – that was if he hadn't already told them- but with this family there were no secrets. You know except for the part about not seeing my future and Dad can't read Mom's mind unless she wants him to.

She continued smiling at me, I was confused now – it looked like she was trying to find the right words to say something- kinda face. I furred my eyebrows in suspicion and waited patiently for her to speak.

Then she seemed to have given up and sighed asking me straight out, "Renesmee, do you want to hunt with me real quick? I mean Carlisle doesn't want to and I wanta spend some time with you," she clapped her hands together right below her chin anticipating for my answer.

Was it as awkward as I felt, I wondered what Jasper was getting from me.

I shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't actually thirsty, but I wanted to talk to Esme out of ear shot of everyone else, "Let's go then," I smiled at her. When we got up to leave I murmured to her in a joking tone, "You're doing all the hunting though," she laughed. Then as I closed the door behind us I whispered, "No really," Esme stifled a laugh this time instead of her ringing soprano.

We went out the window; Esme had to help me a little bit since I was a little bit human. Then within minutes we were running side by side searching for any scent of an animal. Esme was a great hunting partner actually, she was quiet and peaceful, not trying to strike a fight or talk, just hunting was all that she wanted, but not all that I wanted out from this trip.

I let her lead and she immediately caught a small herd of grazing elk. I followed her within a distance. I still smelt a little bit like a mouth watering human, so I always kept my needed distance with them when I was hunting with any of them.

When she had a male in her grasp I sat on the grass and pulled my knees to my chest and held with grasping my hands across my knees. I took a deep breath before I asked her quietly, "What do you think," I paused.

She looked up at me quite surprised at my sudden question, "What do you think about this," I stumbled for a moment to find my words, "About the situation?" I gave myself to rocking back and forth gently in the grass crunching under my weight. How pathetic was I?

She sucked at the elk for a minute before dropping it to her feet and walking over to comfort me. She sat down next to me her new eyes glowing amber gold. She swung a comforting arm over my shoulder; rock hard yet still comforting to me.

She rubbed my shoulder trying to make me feel right. Esme knew what the situation was like to me. I had to deal with both sides of the story on a personal level.

She leaned down to stare at me directly, "Aw, Nessie," there was pain in her eyes, but not for her for me and what was happening to me.

"I will tell you. This family of ours has to move around. We though stick together and that means that we include Jake too," she smiled and continued to rub my shoulder.

Esme was one of the only Cullen's besides Carlisle who are never sour about Jake and me being together – she was also one who didn't mind about the pack either- Dad and Mom were okay about it.

I shook my head and shrugged off her hand, "It just seems that something is," I paused, "Wrong, different, just off," I leaped off my feet and paced, silently trying to ignore the carcass inches from my feet. It was sending my throat at a low burning; I would need human food soon to distract me.

The sun came up higher in the sky – it was one of those sunny days the rest of my family had to avoid-.

The sun it sent a ray of light, Esme in a brilliant diamond sparkle across her skin, there was a faint glow on mine- something that only a vampire would notice about my skin that made me different.

I took a deep breath, and I put my hand on my forehead in distress. Esme started to say something, but it was interrupted when a sharp piercing howl broke through the crisp morning air. We both turned towards the pack's border, and another howl reached our ears.

I glanced at her and she nodded, "Tell them I went over to meet Jake!" I screamed at her – louder than necessary - as I bolted through the trees set straight for Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Party

HE WAS WAITING FOR ME AT THE INVISIBLE LINE KNOWN TO EVERYONE HERE AS THE Quileute border. I beamed when I saw him and I ran right into him hugging him in a tight hold. It had been too long since I saw him. He had phased while I was running to him and Jake held me to swinging me and I giggled with joy.

"Missed you," I whispered in his ear, and I heard his smile.

He set me down and looked me over then he admitted, "Nessie you okay? You look like hell," his face became concerned this time.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm fine," I swung my arm absently and touched his bulky, beefy arm, "We goin over ta Emily's?" I asked him, smiling.

"Let's go," he smiled and climbed onto his bike, I got on back. This was very comfortable since we almost always used his bike for transportation. That was of course when we didn't just run, but it was usually the bike.

The wolves weren't always very comfortable with me. I had to admit it, and I was fine with it. I was always out of place even with my other half of my family. I sighed; guess I was never going to feel like I was in my place unless of course I was with Jake. Jacob looked back at me taking his eyes off the road.

"What's the matter sweetie?" he asked me quickly turning back to the single road, with no cars heading either way except for the bike and I felt puzzled.

I shook my head again; I realized that this was a now very common thing for me to do. "Just confused about all this," I paused suddenly very wary and I didn't know why.

I sighed and with took one arm off of his flaming body and I rubbed the back of my neck before placing it back wrapped like constricting boas tensely feeling his abs and I gotta admit they felt very… manly.

He pulled over to the familiar dirt road and turned off the engine. I waited awkwardly still on his back and he noticed my immediate hesitation.

He looked over his shoulder and stared willingly at me, as if he wanted to steal me and keep me forever just for him. Of course I wouldn't mind but Dad would. Embarrassment washed over me and I felt my cheeks go red blistering with my deep blood.

Jake smiled and in one swift motion put the kick stand on and was waiting for me on the right side of the back one of his hands in his pockets and the other waiting by his side for me.

Then Jared, Embry, Sam, and Seth burst through Emily's screen door all smiling and everyone but Sam and Emily of course had food stuffed in their mouths.

I rolled my eyes and smiled back swinging off the bike and taking hold of Jake's hand.

"Hey Nessie, about time you came over Jake's been going on about seeing you over here and it's getting pretty damn annoying!" Jared immediately started talking, "I mean I would give him hell! You," he paused his voice getting lower and quieter, "You know if he didn't tell me to shut the hell up about it," he smiled and tossed me one of Emily's blueberry muffins – which I adored – and I took it nibbling on it mindlessly.

I laughed silently and we all herded into Emily's tiny kitchen.

When they were distracted enough Jake pulled me to the side leaning us far away from them against the back wall– his grip not hurting but not comfortable -.

My eyes narrowed the tiniest bit and Jake asked in a whispered tone, "Did Edward tell anyone about last night?"

I shrugged my shoulders trying to look relaxed but the panic was seen all across my face, "I really don't know. I'm sure that Mom knows, but I hope he doesn't tell anyone else," I breathed then I nodded to them.

"Do they know?" I asked, my brows rising.

He shook his head, "If they knew would they really be this damn quiet about it? If I told them we would get loads of crap about this. Trust me we would have to consider murdering each other so we would stop suffering from them," he rolled his eyes to lighten the mood, but I had to admit – he was right-.

I smirked at him, but we were interrupted when Embry practically shouted across the room everyone turning their attention to us in the corner, "What would we give you guys crap about?"

I moaned, "Damn it," I buried my head in his chest and closed my eyes hoping that this was just a really horrible nightmare.

He glanced at me and I gave him a hard enough look to mean '_Hell no you don't tell them!'_

He shrugged his jaw set, no one was finding out very soon, and Embry saw that. He smiled and the hope for the secret to be held evaporated.

"Well I guess I'll call up Bella. I believe Seth has her on his cell," he gestured for Seth to hand it over, and Seth smiled.

He shrugged and pulled it out of his pocket placing it in Embry's hand. I snarled and Jake let out a low growl in response.

Then in the moment of the second Jake caught the phone out of Embry's grinning little idiotic hand and placed it in his pocket and then jabbed Embry in the nose. I was the only one that flinched when his nose broke and Embry cussed and readjusted his nose into place before it set wrong.

Why was I the _only_ one who flinched? I knew it had to do with what was happened before with Jake and the wolves. I pressed casually placing my palm to his arm and I flashed the image that reminded me of why I always was scared when things like this happened.

The image was when Mom was a newborn, only a few days old and she had just figured out that Jake had imprinted me. Mom had got so freaking irritated she had tried to rip his head off. The frightening part of this memory was when Seth had jumped in front of Jake and broke his shoulder and collarbone defending him – which I am truly grateful for – I couldn't bear seeing Jacob hurt.

He smiled at my image grimly and I let my hand down to my side.

Then there was a shrill ring coming from Jake's pocket. He frowned and pulled Seth's cell out of his pocket. He glanced at the caller id before his eyes widened. He flipped the phone open and answered, "Hey," it was real calm real casual.

"Hey dude," Seth stood raptly up his chair scraping across the floor as Jake answered his phone.

Jake's lips pressed together into one tight white line and he held up one finger, his face clearly said one thing, H_old on one damn minute_.

He waited for a minute before shutting the phone his hands trembling and he threw the phone to Seth he barely caught it in time before if shattered on the floor.

He had the room's attention now. He turned to me and barely was able to tell me calmly enough trying not to scare me.

"On the bike now," he commanded me. I had to admit this Jacob scared me a little bit and I didn't want to argue. I could already tell he was trying not to phase due to anger.

I leaned against him when he climbed on I didn't wrap my arms around him as comfortably. The entire atmosphere had changed to a much darker mood.

I leaned against him my eyelids drooping, heavy. I was exhausted and I held it up too long. The stress was overcoming me and the exhaustion pushed me to the brink. I lazily pulled my hand to his forehead and I pressed on to his face. I showed myself sleeping, slipping away from him and into a sleeping state.

He realized automatically what was happening and he grabbed at me as I slipped away towards the back of the bike. He caught me in time and he swung me in front so I was in front of him and I couldn't fall and I felt the speed increase as he headed violently for the Cullen's home.

I heard a whish of air, a familiar one of a door being opened. I was in his arms and I felt my curls scatter across my face. I gripped at his shirt holding on.

I heard a hiss – probably Dad – and Jake swayed, "Easy Edward. It's cool she fell asleep. She's been just so stressed about this," I felt him shrug as if it was a thing that always happened.

I felt hands shift and I knew I was in Dad's arms. I tried grabbing at Jacob's shirt and I found empty air. I pulled my arm back snuggling comfortably into Dad. He hummed to himself and set me down somewhere – probably the couch – and I sighed; letting sleep take over.

My dreams were composed as usual of faces. Jake showed up the most and I saw his face in many different ways. His calm face, his loving, his chuckle, his sad, and his most recent painful face; it was the most painful to look at yet my mind stayed there the most and when moving on always came back to haunt my dreams.

I woke up on the couch in the Cullen's big light living room. A light blanket had been thrown over me sometime when I was sleeping. The house was full of voices including Jake's rough throaty voice.

I glanced at my sports watch. My eyes widened; it was four in the afternoon the next day. I had slept for almost twenty-four hours. I yawned. How the hell am I still tired? I wondered. Then Dad was at my side kneeling down at the couch smirking.

I shook my head, _'Are you serious Dad?'_

He smirked at me as he read my thoughts and answered barely a breath, "You slept for awhile," he smiled again as if this amused him, and then he chuckled once reading my irritated thoughts. "We need to pack," I frowned.

"We are leaving and Jacob is coming with us," then he paused and added in, "Just Jacob," I stared at him shock the main emotion on my face.

I stuttered for words so I didn't say anything, I just pressed my hand on his stone cheek. I had one big question, Where?

He answered plainly, "We're going to Alaska by our cousins," he answered. "In a village running distance from theirs," he smiled. I had only two encounters with our distant family, but they loved me as much as I loved them. They had helped when I was accused for being an immortal child. That was the first time I met them, and they were welcoming enough to me. I got along great with Carmen and Kate. Tanya was just the same. Carmen's mate didn't take a huge liking to me much like the others though.

'_Okay,' _I thought, '_Let's pack,'_

Mom, Dad, and I all ran together. I heard Jake coming up with the rear and we all were in action before he could phase to help us. I had most of my clothes packed in two suitcases and the other collection of my possessions in my backpack. Jake went up to help me but there was nothing he could help me with. I grunted, with frustration. I was having trouble jamming my favorite book into the backpack.

"Let me help," Jake went down to shove it in. Our hands touched and we looked up at each other. Longing and want made me go hay wire. He seemed to have the exact same idea as I did. We pulled together our lips taking in each other his hot breath in my mouth. His lips were soft and moist, but not too wet or dry. I wrapped my arms around his neck my fingers twisting into his dark hair.

We pulled into each other; he lifted me off the backpack suddenly a suddenly annoying object in between us. He pulled me over to his side my legs pressing against the backpack. He laid down on his back my body on top of him now. We didn't break our hold even when we were changing positions. We continued pausing every now and then to catch a breath before we continued on kissing.

We couldn't have been kissing for very long because we heard footsteps coming towards us. I sat up and tried fixing my mind on something unimportant. I however was covered in sweat and I sighed trying to slow my breathing down to normal.

But when Dad walked in he pried through both of our minds, but I hoped doubtfully that he found nothing. I quickly thought about where I would go to school and what the house would look like. I had automatically turned my face away from him… afraid that the bright red flush of my face would mean something to him. After one intense minute I turned almost in slow motion for me to face him. Jake had moved on to once again trying to shove the book into my backpack.

Dad sighed and snapped the book out of his hand and was zipping the bag in that second. The book of course was already tucked in the bag. He raised his eyebrows, "You guys ready? We are ready to go. Mom, Jasper, and you guys are taking my car and everyone else is taking their cars," he paused, "So let's go," he swung one of my suitcases and my back pack in one hand; his travel bag on his back and for duffel bags in his left hand.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Show off," I heard him grit his teeth and hold back a chuckle at the same time.

We glanced nervously at each other before following him out the door. The house was empty now, cold and I didn't want to leave Forks. It was one of the most perfect places ever, and to think of the pain this must be for Jake and him leaving his family. I frowned and I felt the sting in my eyes that would have me tearing up soon. I quickly looked away and I wiped them away and I sniffed lightly.

I hoped they didn't notice too much. I ran alongside with them. Jake actually bothered to wear a shirt and I stared at him in wonder. It was ridiculous that I was so worried about it.

Then I went up in flames, blushing. Jake and I had kissed. I just about squealed with joy. Then I started studying Jake's newly shaggy fur trying to distract myself.

And not to think about-ah! I tried not to let Dad hear what I wanted to think about. I gritted my teeth and I concentrated as hard as I could to focus my mind on something else. Dad glanced at me nervously eventually learning that I was trying to keep a secret. I knew I would slip up, but it would be loads better if we were around people than just trees.

We reached the garage and everyone was already in action. The only cars still there were Carlisle's and he had just came out of the house the doors closed behind him. He glanced up and smiled grimly at us.

Dad followed Carlisle to his car; while Mom and Jasper were waiting for us. Dad put my stuff in the trunk of his car and then it was just us in the house for the last time. I let my mind relax and the burning want filled me again. I had trouble just holding myself and to keep from grabbing Jake and kissing him right there.

Jake and I walked around to opposite sides of the car and slid in. I tried not to touch Jake as I buckled. Mom set out with Jasper quietly in the passenger seat.

I felt my mouth twitched trying to hide my smile. Jasper turned backs towards me, "Renesmee," he asked me breaking the long silence. I panicked. He could tell I was so hyped up about something, "What has you so, exuberant?" he paused as if not able to find the words. That was surprisingly human. He frowned the sudden overpower of my love and compassion must have clouded everyone else's emotions out.

The car was silent except for the hum of the engine. Even Mom had peered into the rearview mirror.

My eyes stayed wide as everyone continued to stare at me even Jake had turned to look at me. I looked down the car now filled with tension. I glanced out the window and I again looked down try to ignore the three pairs of eyes waiting almost impatiently for my answer.

I set myself for looking out the window for the whole ride to Alaska. Mom and Jasper eventually turned back up front seeing that I was not coming clean any time soon, but Jake continued to glance at me. He took his warm hand in mine and laid it gently in the space between us.

That was the only time that I looked down at our hands entwined together and I let a small smile break through my otherwise perfect vampire like poker face.

Then I turned back to the window and I continued to stare at the misty window.

Then in a blur head lights burst in the wrong lane and it showed no waver of jerking to the right side. Mom's eyes widened and she searched for a way out to swerve into the grass or the other single lane, but we were on a crowded single lane road on a bridge. There was no way to get out of this if we went into another lane we would cause a bigger accident.

The dark black sedan came at about forty miles an hour and it came at us head on. Mom slammed on the brakes seconds before it hit. Jasper and Mom had made themselves statues and Jake unbuckled and threw his body around me his body trembling. The screaming of metal and groans were all I heard, with my eyes snapped shut and when they were opened all I saw was Jake's chest. I knew my skin was like a vampire's but I was more focused on Jacob's safety.

The airbags deployed once the hard jerk stopped us sending us backwards. However Jacob's body went flying forwards and crashed through the windshield his body hanging on the hood covered with scattered crystal. There was barely time for a tenth of a second to pass before Mom had here hands around me hugging me tightly and carrying multiple bags. Jasper then gave her a look and she sighed and passed everything off to Jasper. I was surprised. Jasper had not been a huge part of my short growing up, but he held my 14 year old body as I was a child- which I ironically I was. His unsurprisingly stone body held onto me with strain, and I inhaled his scent involuntarily. I had not been as familiar to Jasper as the others and I was surprised to find a more honey and elm scent to him than the others. Then Mom had Jake in her arms. He was unconscious and even though he would be fine by morning his right arm was twisted in the wrong direction and there were huge gashes across his back and chest.

Mom and Jasper sprinted through the field next to our side of the bridge. Even though only two seconds had passed since we were in the car now half a mile away they both seemed very tense, and I was glad they were here.

They started to slow and Mom stopped gently setting Jake on the grass. She bent over him and examined him carefully gently repositioning his arm making a quick painful snapping sound. At that I snapped and I tried frantically to break free of Jasper's grip screaming, "Let me go! Jake! Jake! No!" I once again struggled as I started sobbing uncontrollably my body shaking.

If he was hurt I couldn't live with it I had to do something to help. "Let go!" I yelled again at Jasper at the top of my lungs sucking in a quick breath before once again screaming wordlessly, in pain.

Jasper again tightened his grip. I felt the trying calming of Jasper's influence, but this time it wouldn't help. I ignored his want for calm and I continued to search for him, my Jacob hidden behind Mom.

"Bella," Jasper asked intensely worried.

She peered up surprised at him, "Yes," she asked.

"Aren't Edward and Carlisle only a few miles from us?" his eyebrows raised and she nodded as if understanding.

I continued screaming now wordless just pain inflected in everything that came out of my mouth.

"I need concentration Jasper," she hissed standing with a jerk and closing her eyes slowly placing her pointer finger and her middle finger against her temples.

He nodded and whisked me away from them farther away now and he turned me so we were nose to nose. I had stopped screaming, but I continued crying uselessly.

"Shh, shh," he tried to calm me and I obeyed slightly my tears still running down my cheeks but the sobs stayed in my chest hollowing them out.

I looked down as another waterfall came down my face again. I let a small moan come out of my chest and Jasper asked, "If I let go will you run to him?" he raised his eyebrows wearily.

I let in a shocked breath followed by more tears, but I shook my head and he relaxed his grip and letting go completely barely catching me as I collapsed to the ground in tears again. Jasper once again became as firm as stone as he felt the unbearable pain I was feeling.

He set me carefully down and he disappeared for a second before returning with Mom and Jake's still limp body. The gashes had healed and were faint marks, and his arm was looking better but he was still limp. Mom set him very carefully on the grass beside me and I threw myself on his body. A new more steadily flow of tears came down and I sent a shiver down Jake's body.

I pressed my face into his shirt and I let a high pitched sob escape my lips for no more than a second. Then I sucked in another breath and sniffed up my last tears. My eyes were red and swollen.

I looked open holding back tears but a small shiver trembled down my spine.

"Why isn't he awake?" I asked frantically panic and the edge of my sanity hanging by a small ledge.

Mom answered in a strained whisper, "He had a major concession and possibly his skull might be cracked. If so he needs more time to heal we can't move him very much," she managed to improvise and exaggerate the word if, but I still squeaked in agony at the thought of him in more pain.

"We have to move though in a few hours. I tried to think as loud as possibly to Edward, but he might just track Jasper's thoughts but we have to get to the forest it will be sunny tomorrow," Jasper then grabbed all the bags that I hadn't noticed he had set at his feet. Mom knelt to Jake.

I hissed at his side still, "Don't touch him," I whispered at her in a very ungrateful tone.

She eyed me cautiously then let me pick him up with a tiny portion of effort. I couldn't run as fast even without Jacob's added weight. So they both slowed their pace to match mine.

I continued to sob quietly rarely letting a real moan escape my now dark hollow chest as we walked now to the gathering of trees.

Mom kept glancing at me wearily as if I were about to collapse… which might actually happen.

When we reached the edge of the forest a minute later I paused. Though I wanted to get home, I was worried about what would happen if I set him down. Or if I ever left his side.

Then Jacob's mouth opened with a silent yelp- almost wolf like- of most likely unbearable pain. His mouth closed again quickly and his breathing became shallow but quite even.

I hadn't realized I was holding my breath before I gasped for breath. The darkness in my chest became pitch. I couldn't stand for him to be in pain.

Mom then leaned down slowly, carefully and whispered in my ear. The cold scent of her breath stunned me and I stopped letting her talk sweetly to me, "Renesmee sweetie, we have to get deep into the forest before the sunrise. I'll take him," she shifted his weight relaxing it on her arms without my permission.

We were sprinting again and this time it had a clear direction. I was numb. I didn't pay attention to where we were going, but I could tell we were heading for the nearest city… where ever that is.

When first light hit turning the sky an orange red shining through the small slivers in the trees I again glanced at Mom and Jasper.  
We came to a small clearing about fifty feet in diameter and Mom set Jake down gently near the middle of the clearing. Jacob was still unconscious and I started to panic. Why was he still passed out?

Jasper noticed my sudden panic and whispered quietly, "He'll be fine," I let his reassurance slip through me. A black veil of sleep slipped through me. My eyelids closed without opinion, but I allowed it.

I leaned against Mom and she wrapped her arms around me kissing my hair and every part of my face she could reach. My eyes closed and I felt my conscious slipping. Mom placed me on the ground and I reflexively placed my body half spread on Jacob's now bare chest and I let sleep take over me.


	3. Chapter 3

THE COLD WAS NOT HARD TO HIDE FROM. I CONTINUED TO SNUGGLE DEEPER INTO Jacob my conscious not completely gone, but not completely there. Low moans continued to echoed and shudder through Jake's body and I shivered with him.

Despite the warming sun that now hung just under the peaking line of green; I still felt cold even though Jacob was right there.

"They're here," it was Mom's low whisper barely a breath. I had sensed it too. Someone was running to us. I wanted to sit up and rub the fake sleep from my eyes, but I wanted to sleep even though I was being forced to at first.

They entered the clearing, two of them. I recognized the patterns of them, it was Carlisle and Dad. Carlisle was two feet in front of Dad and to the left.

"Bella!" Dad's voice was exasperated and relieved at the same time. I'm pretty sure they embraced and kissed but it didn't seem important. I stopped listening to them leaving them with a little privacy.

I frowned in my sleep and I sighed snuggling deeper into Jacob's side.

Then there was a cool set of hands on Jacob's shoulder and feeling around his mop of head I was barely able to feel. I knew it was Carlisle and I shivered again.

I felt Carlisle pull back his hands feeling my sudden coldness and he whispered to my parents and Jasper, "Jacob's skull is cracked severely that's why he hasn't awakened yet. We have to move him," he continued sincerely.

I didn't feel or hear any movement but I was suddenly in someone's arms and I automatically recognized Dad's scent. I moved positioning myself with my face hidden in his shirt.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear his cold breath sending me once again shuddering. Of course he knew that I was half conscious.

He took in a deep breath and I could almost feel him smirk, "When we are done you and Jacob are in SO much trouble young lady," he chuckled serious but also very joking.

I sighed; typical Dad but I loved him anyway. His chest shook with laughter and I really settled deeper as the back door of a car opened and I was slid in.

It came easy to me, sleeping. It was almost a second hand nature just like hunting. I was deeply unconscious when a large bang and a bump lurched me forward and my eyes snapped open suddenly alert.

We were still in the car. I had no idea how six of us were able to fit in one car. Then I realized that I was lying across the back seat.

Jasper in the passenger seat and he seemed, tense I guess of course everyone was tense right now. Carlisle was in the driver's seat his eyes on the road but I swear I saw them glance up at me through the rearview mirror and send me an apologetic look before turning back. Mom was sitting in the middle seat my legs sprayed lazily across her lap. She had slipped off my high tops and I was in my pink ankle socks. Jacob was still unconscious in the edge seat his head laid against Mom's left shoulder gingerly. My head was on Dad's stone cold lap and it felt good to be against with his plain blue jeans.

Alice must have been pretty upset with him wearing jeans and not one of the three hundred dollar pants she stuffed everyone their wardrobes with. Dad looked down a wary smile barely touching his lips. He lifted his left hand that was sitting on his leg and petted my hair almost like petting a cat.

The car was silent except for the purr of the engine and once in a while Jacob's low moan. I closed my eyes readjusting my head and I focused on sleeping. I wanted to wipe away all the things that have happened everything starting with the probably drunk man who went into the wrong lane and crashed us head on leaving Jake in this condition.

Jake let out a gasp and his eyes snapped open. I realized that he was actually sweating. His let out another shallow breath gasping. Despite the probable cold Jacob leaned painfully against Mom shivering. His eyes were dazed yet scared even.

Carlisle looked back now longer to Jacob now everyone in the car was eyeing him. I even sat up comfortably on Dad's lap and I edged towards him unconsciously. He continued to wrath in silent pain before a long loud yell as deep as the sea escaped his lips and he slammed against the back of his seat.

My hands flew up in shock to cover my mouth and I managed to say loudly enough for him to hear, "Jake! Jake please please calm down! Please Jake god shh a shh," a let out in a worried rush the sound of my broken and tortured voice drew everyone's attention including Jacob's which was my ultimate goal.

He stopped shouting but clamped his mouth shut and held back the screams which I am sure would have terrified me even more.

"Jacob," Carlisle started calmly and coolly probably trying to calm me too besides Jake.

"Jacob, we are headed for home. What do you remember?" his eyes were suddenly intent on him.

He held his teeth set spitting them out quickly, "The car, the car it crashed. And I wanted to protect protect Nessie," he repeated some of his words gasping. I sat shocked. Jake was always so calm, but this was way out there for him even. Then his eyes searched for me then he searched every part of my body for any way I got hurt.

"Jacob, Renesmee is fine Edward and I got all of you we are going home. Now listen Jacob," Jake suddenly went berserk he tried moving around to me but Mom's cool hand stopped him in his tracks. "Jacob," Carlisle tried again, "Listen to me," he voice was urgent now yet calming, "We are about to pull into our new home. You were very seriously injured especially your skull. Now I know how to treat this, but you can't move your head anymore now Bella can help with that if you need that," he spun around to face him.

Jacob nodded and he stopped closing his eyes and I almost thought that had gone back into sub consciousness.

Dad turned to me and he stated, "Now would you like to discuss the matter at hand with you right now Renesmee?" a serious and suddenly unforgiving face was now front and center glowering at me.

I looked around the car better only four more knew and not everyone. I snorted, boy Emmett would love to hear this and I would regret it. "Now," I said my eyes going wide at the thought of the same taunting over and over again for years to come.

"Well, "he started suddenly calm actually, "You should not have been doing that," he emphasized the word _that _and I realized that he hadn't told anyone except for Mom and I almost sighed out loud. "However," he began chasing away my hopeful state. "Your mother and I," Mom elbowed him in the ribs and he winced slightly. Mom was still exceptionally strong for 4 years old. "Ok, I do not approve of the situation entirely, but we both think that was revolting and very inappropriate. So you are grounded. There will be no physical contact what so ever. And," he paused, "Jacob will have his own room in the main house and the three of us will be in our own little space. And you will stay there," he added sternly.

Jasper's brows furrowed trying to make sense of the grounding and the circumstances.

I wanted to look away, but I was staring directly into Dad's now seething eyes.

I nodded taking a breath. Then I shifted my weight and I stared out the window actually looking this time. I hadn't realized how far off I was with my timing. The sun was just rising sending an odd orange red color followed by a pink across the skyline above us.

I smiled.

"We would have to figure this out at some point," Mom broke the silence murmuring to no one.

It however seemed more directed to the adults of the family and I had a feeling this was about Jacob and I. I saw Carlisle glance to peer at Mom, but he seemed to turn back as quickly when he started to turn.

I frowned but continued staring out the window now paying more attention to the surrounds. The road was silent and we were the only ones on the road, and I was perfectly fine with that I didn't want to be anywhere near other cars right now.

I fidgeted quite often considering that I was not human. I placed my hand on Dad's frigid bare arm and he grew stiff. I turned to look at him facing away from the window. I reflexively pulled away, but I saw no need to he could hear my thoughts anyway however in this way he saw everything I wanted him to see in my eyes. In fact if I wanted to I could have shown him a picture of Dad with devil eyes and smoke coming out of his ears.

I stifled a laugh just thinking about it. I caught Dad rolling his eyes and this ruined my barely stand-able hold and I burst into laughter. Jasper raised his eyebrows and Mom moved around Dad's shoulder to look at me. Jacob showed no response and Carlisle didn't look back as if the car was as deathly silent as it was before.

Dad whispered under his breath, "Tell you later," he must have been talking to Jasper or Carlisle but neither of them acknowledged him so I was left clueless.

The farming fields started to fade and the trees grew thicker and closer together. Then there was no sign of live and the trees hugged the side of the single lane road.

I knew we were getting close to our new house. I was correct as a long dirt driveway appeared out of practically nowhere and Carlisle pulled into it with no hesitation.

The dirt started to curve in quick, sharp turns yet Carlisle didn't slow down by a millimeter. I was used to everyone's driving but the twists scared me and I grasped Dad's legs letting my claws drag into his jeans and touching his skin for comfort.

I knew he felt my fingers digging into him, but he seemed to ignore it and fixed to staring blankly at the chair in front of him. Then I knew we had arrived. The trees lightened and we still continued down the same road, however it opened and we were in a small clearing about 1 mile in diameter. In the center was a house as big as the one in Forks. The difference was that it was mostly made of brick making it much more closed in. The lights were brightly on and I heard shuffling in the house.

We were home. I peered around at Jacob and he had dozed off once again. I let a faint smile come across my face he was plenty calmer now and I knew in that moment he would be fine.

Carlisle slowed the car by a fraction of the speed and yet still came to a graceful stop by an outer building that I assumed was going to serve as the garage. I slid off of Dad's lap and was out before anyone else. I had already popped the trunk before Dad eventually stepped out and walked over to me. I pretended to fumble with the bags, and I knew that even a human knew I was doing it on purpose, without the mind reading.

He said nothing and leaned down his lips gently touching my forehead. Then we had an audience. Mom had already disappeared her faint scent leading out the now ajar side door leading to the rest of the house. Carlisle stood by Dad's door waiting patiently. I fidgeted uncomfortably and I grabbed my beaten bag and headed into the new house.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Comforts

IT WAS LIKE THE OLD HOUSE. BRILLANTLY BRIGHT. WHITE WALLS AND FURNITURE WITH dark hard wood floors. Jasper headed straight past me barely glancing, to the stairs and I heard a door shut softly upstairs. Alice most have been relived. She couldn't have been able to see us, half of the family disappeared in 1 night, she must have been terrified. Rosalie sat lazily on the couch with Emmett's arm around her shoulder. Emmett didn't seem to notice my appearance however Rosalie sped in a blur and her arms were suddenly around me. She squeezed me quickly and pulled away looking over me from an arm's length distance.

"Oh, Nessie," she hugged me once again and kissed me on the cheek and smiled widely at me. "Are you okay?" she asked.

I blinked heavily my very odd sleeping pattern once again I felt exhausted once again. "I'm fine Rosalie," I assured her.

Just then Dad came down the stairs actually quite loudly, "Rose, come on she needs some rest," he let out a hand and led me away and up the stairs.

"Thank you," I murmured out of my mouth as we headed up to a new room on the 3rd floor. There was a dead end splitting into 2 options where the hallway came out into brick wall except for the wall to floor windows that stuck out of the wall. Dad took his hand off and slid his stone hand into my warm hand now warm.

Dad hesitated and pulled me to the left and led me down to the 5th door. Then he opened the door to my new room.

I immediately gasped at the immense beauty of _my_ new room. A queen bed sat in the middle of the room its white sheer curtains pulled aside at crystal hooks on the side. Elegant yellow and purple sheets were already placed on the bed made for me to sleep in. The walls were a beautiful shade of white. It reminded me of Dad's old room.

"I thought since you liked being in my room you would enjoy a little piece of it," of course I felt Dad stepping in lazily behind me as I turned to sit lightly on the edge of the bed, however he still made me jump. He chuckled.

"Thank you so much Dad," I emphasized the word so and he smiled wrapping me into a hug and kissing my hair.

"Renesmee you need some sleep, good night," he set my bag on the floor and left gently closing the door behind him.

I took a deep breath and glanced at the new clock that sat on a bedside table along with a silver stereo. It was 3 in the morning it seemed useless to fall asleep now, but my body had other ideas.

I collapsed on the bed not even bothering to take off my clothes or slip into the covers. I curled into a ball as usual and I drifted off immediately to sleep.

I desperately needed to unpack everything, but I was too occupied to do anything about it. I found Jacob that afternoon after I eventually crawled out of bed. He was rummaging through the fridge in the kitchen. When I saw him my heart just about exploded with joy.

Jake smiled even wider and he swung me around in the kitchen. We hesitated; it felt so right to kiss him, but no physical contact.

"I'm so glad you're better," I told him smiling. He just smiled back. I am sure he wanted to swung me and hug me, hold my hand, but as much as I wanted to we couldn't and it was almost painful.

We spent the rest of the weekend spending as much time as Dad allowed together, which was really annoying, and I had the feeling that Emmett was making cracks about us and I was about ready to try and punch him through a wall. My bags were still sitting in the middle of the room all my possessions spread out across the room. None of my clothes had been put up but all other things had been stored away on the 6 foot bookshelf against 1 wall.

I set to work on putting all my tank tops in the built in drawers installed in my closet.

There was a light knock on the door, "Can I come in?" Alice's voice asked through the door.

I was sitting cross legged on the floor, so I turned still sitting to face her. "Come in," she entered with grace almost dancing into the room.

"Huh, Nessie, if you needed help organizing your closet why didn't you say so?" she asked delighted clapping her hands like a perky 70's high school girl.

I was stunned for a moment before I went along with it.

"Yeah, Alice you would be a life saver if you would help," I got out of my position as she started to dig around in my bag.

Then she held up a pair my thin black lace underwear, "I don't remember anyone buying these for you," she smirked.

I flushed blood rushing to my cheeks immediately I snatched them away and threw them furiously into a random drawer.

Then I heard Dad grit his teeth downstairs when he saw what Alice was talking about in our heads. '_Eavesdropping again. About time you heard something you didn't like.'_ I thought to Dad.

"What's next?" I asked trying to avoid anything else like this again.

Alice caught on and she prodded through the bag stifling her pealing laugh pulling things out and telling me where I should put them. She insisted on expanding the closet and taking me on a shopping spree, but I repeatedly told her that I didn't want to and she pouted away soon afterwards.

July turned to August then Carlisle and Esme enrolled everyone into… high school. Of course none needed to go, but the younger we are the longer we can stay in one place. I was posing as a freshman all by myself since I only looked 14. Jake was going like Mom, Dad, and Alice as sophomore's to start and Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were going as juniors.

The day before school started I insisted on hunting with Jake before we both would need to get some sleep. Against Dad's wishes Mom let us go. I spent the next few hours exploring the new trees and scents that I was unfamiliar with.

I found the bears more appealing than the herbivores in Alaska, and I wanted to have all my senses satisfied. Jake trailed sulkily behind me clearly not into it today. I though shook it off and focused on the hunt and let the scent of blood pull me forward and into a crouch.

I let a low growl build in my chest and slip through my clenched teeth.

A 6 foot tall back bear was slumbering just under the mouth of a cave. I attacked it from the roof of the cave the hunger urging me to sink my teeth into it and drain it of every last drop of blood. The usual fun that I had enjoyed when hunting had disappeared. I had to hunt now, no messing around.

The bear roared in protest as I pinned its paws and arms down under my knees looking down at its ugly face, yet enticing me at the same time. It roared and I roared back before bending down and cutting through and sucking in blood in a rush. The bear became weak within seconds and after half a minute he ran dry. I pulled away and wiped the blood from my mouth and I walked out of the bear's shelter. I found Jacob still in wolf form sitting a few meters away his head resting on his front paws; he looked at me with a sad expression and whined.

"What are you not in it today Jake?" I asked my eyebrows rising.

He barked a laugh and I laughed with him. He reached up and licked the right side of my face. "Eww Jake." I shoved his side jokingly with a great amount of force. He could have stopped my actions but he slid across the ground playfully Jacob met the challenge. We slammed into each other and Jake continued to bark at what was a clear laugh.

I had just leaped at him and landed on his back when he stopped. I frowned, "What's the matter Jacob?" he didn't answer, but then every single fur stood on its end.

I became more alert. Then Jacob was growling at an invisible force. I still remained on high alert now. Then there was an answering growl and 3 immense shapeshifters immerged from the trees ready to pounce, and Jacob was the only 1 here to protect me. Neither of us had phones; where we too far out for Dad to hear us? Oh god please be able to hear us, god Dad.

The biggest wolf in the center clearly the Alpha was gray with deep sea green eyes. His 2 flanks the 1 on the right was much smaller and had his teeth bared. His tan and silver spotted coat captivated me for a moment. Then the 1 on the left caught my attention. He was gentler. He had a black coat and blue eyes. I felt them all staring back at us. Me clearly more than human, but not a vampire, something like it, and of course Jake protective of me. Suddenly the left flank phased. He had brown cropped hair and was beautiful in a way.

He held his hands up as if to show he was unarmed. He spoke for the first time, "We come in peace," he was more of eyeing me more than Jacob. He took a step forward, but Jacob just growled in response.

For almost a minute no one spoke; no one said a word. Then I felt a presence running towards us. I smelled the air and I realized it was Dad.

The left flank felt the presence and he faced it eyes suddenly weary.

Dad then appeared next to me and wrapped me into a bear hug tightly. Pulling me off Jacob's back. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded, "I'm fine Dad," I saw the wolves shocked reaction to my words. Then everyone else came; Carlisle had also came along. Soon followed by Mom, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. Even with everyone now Jacob hadn't relaxed. Mom had also hugged me and then squeezed Jacob lightly.

The wolves seemed taken aback by the magnitude of our family and how welcome we were to the gigantic russet brown wolf that had not relaxed his tense stance. Carlisle spook first to the man, "Hello, I am Carlisle and this is my family. We did not come to harm you," he walked very slowly as if to show no intention of harm.

I hadn't realized the Alpha had phased intil he spoke, "What is this?" his voice was deep and confused.

"I assure you we are no harm to you or the human residents here. We planned on living nearby," Carlisle explained. This only caused the crease in the Alpha's forehead to go deeper.

"Who are you? Where do you come from?" he demanded.

"I am Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme," he gestured to Esme and she took a step forward clasping their hands together. He continued, "This is Edward and his mate Bella," once again he pointed out who was who, "This is Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and Renesmee and Jacob," he finished introducing us ending with Jacob and he growled in response, "We are here to obtain residence here. We just came from Forks, Washington. There also is another pack of shape shifters in La Push," he explained only hesitantly taking a step forward his intense eyes narrowing.

The Alpha had been staring at us and he hesitated, "Where is this wolves' pack?" he asked pointing at Jake.

"Jacob has left his pack in La Push to travel with Renesmee," I felt him pause, but then he continued, "Jacob has imprinted on her," he swallowed.

The wolves were very quiet before the Alpha once again spoke, "This girl?" he pointed at me, "She is not human?"

Carlisle shook his head, "No, but rest assured she is part of this family. Renesmee here is a half vampire. She was conceived, carried, and born when Bella was a human with my son Edward," he paused apparently waiting for a reaction from this new information. Instead the 2 men crossed their arms over their chests.

I glanced at my sports watch, it was 1 in the morning and I was beginning to get sleepy again. I sat down and leaned against Jacob for support.

Then Mom was in my ear. She had slung me onto her back and a set my head on her shoulder sighing.

The Alpha's voice broke through the haze, "What's the matter?" I realized he was concerned for me.

"She does have the same diet however she does need oxygen, her heart beats, and she sleeps," Carlisle explained.

I wanted to look up at the wolves, but my body though had other ideas and grew heavy. How was I always _have_ to fall asleep at the best parts? Unconscious slipped through to me and I closed my eyes in defeat.

"Renesmee? Time to get up," a voice said in my ear.

I groaned, "5 more minutes," I said digging myself deeper into the covers.

Then the blankets and the warmth were ripped off and I shivered.

"Okay, okay" I answered groggily, "I'm up," I sat up and saw that they had already left the room. I took a deep breath before sitting up. My hair was a mess twisted and tangled. I searched through my closet and then set for my bathroom. I sighed at myself in the mirror. I looked completely exhausted. I had to get sleep sometime soon.

I took as long of a shower as I dared turning the shower impossibly hot to try and loosen the knots in my shoulders. Sadly it didn't help at all and I was disappointed.

I dressed in a pair of casual dark jeans and a gray v neck sweater. I pulled my mess of curls into a tight ponytail. My lime green converse were I thought the right splash of color barely showing peeking out from under my jeans. Everyone else of course was already downstairs waiting for me. I assumed since everyone was still here that they had no problem sorting things out with the wolves. I pushed it carefully out of my mind and I focused on finding some type of human food before we left. Esme was in the kitchen just pulling out chocolate chip turnovers and my mouth watered.

She smiled at me and lobbed 1 at me and I caught it taking a scorching bite and pealing down the wrapper. Within seconds what remained of the turnover was the wrapper that I disguarded and threw in the small trash can. "You know Esme. You may not really need to know how to, but man you can cook!" I cried licking my finger and picking up every last crumb.

She laughed, "Do you want me to make some more for tomorrow?"

"Oh, yes please," I exclaimed happily.

Then Alice appeared, "Esme, come on let her go," she smiled turning to me, "Nessie, we have to go," she took my hand and pulled me along. I shouted a good bye to Esme and let Alice drag me through to garage. I realized now that we didn't have Dad's car to take, and even if we did there wasn't any room for all of us to fit in 1 car anymore. I looked around and saw that Emmett's jeep was gone. That answered where some of the others went. I also noticed Carlisle's car was gone. Did he leave for work already? Jacob was waiting in the backseat jaw clenched. Dad sat next to him Mom sat keys in her hands and Alice disappeared to the passenger seat. That left me to squeeze between Dad and Jake. The ride in Mom's car was deathly silent. The ride to school was actually quite short considering the fact that we were in the middle of nowhere. Mom pulled into the small parking lot full of old cars. The only 1 recognizable was Emmett's shiny jeep that was parked near the front door in the corner. Mom pulled slowly into the space next to it. This was 1 of the first times Mom had been around humans. I hope that she did okay.

Mom despite everything had hunted last night too still her eyes went black at the intense smell. I reached forward and I touched her arm reassuringly. I showed her a picture of me, her, and Dad. I told her that I loved her. She turned slightly and flashed a weak smile at me.

She took a deep breath and we all walked out together.

I hated this new school the second that I stepped inside. Was it because the first person I saw was the left flank from last night? He was talking to some of his human friends at the entrance hallway. I could tell; I smelt the humans the warm blood that ran through my veins. He caught me staring at him and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I put my hand to my mouth and turned away putting my back to him. I would have to control those impulses better.

I fixated my eyes on my schedule. Apparently I had Mrs. Dren for homeroom. She was in building D. I frowned, where the hell was building D? I pulled out a map of the school grounds. Then I saw that building D was the fourth building down and to the right. With my schedule and map firmly in my hand I turned and set off to meet my new teacher.

Mrs. Dren was going to be my Geometry teacher over the 9th grade and I could already see that we were going to be good friends. Unlike my family nothing to the humans really screams danger to them because I technically am part human; I do freak them out however when I hang out with them. When everyone filed in for class I checked out the new faces that I would ignore. That however was not the case. In fact one bright red headed boy named Josh asked if I had wanted to sit with him. At first I was lost for words, but then I agreed and he sat trying to make conversation.

"So?" he leaned unconsciously towards me. I flinched trying to ignore his scent. "So I heard you moved here. Where did you move from?"

I was caught off guard before I answered blankly, "I moved from Washington."

"Huh," he murmured to himself before he turned back to me, "Hey your name is,"

"Renesmee," I broke out quietly hiding my face behind my hair when I felt my face blush deep red.

Then Mrs. Dren called the class to attention and that ended our conversation.

When class was dismissed Josh walked out with me. I barely glanced at my schedule, I had already memorized it. Next was English followed by Gym and then lunch. That was going to be the favorite part of the day. I could see Jacob.

I happened to have English with Josh so we continued our conversation sitting next to each other.

I picked up this time with all the questions. "So have you lived here all the time?" I asked.

He turned smiling at me, "Yea I have," he gave me another warm smile. Then he turned away. His hand inched towards mine creeping. I pulled away setting them in my lap. Please let this hour be over.

Even though I wanted to have a chance to escape I soon figured out Gym was going to be hell for me.

I had to keep a seemingly human pace which was incredibly slow. I knew no one and I was glad. I kept to myself and only answered when I was asked directly. I was itching to meet up with Jake. I almost ran to the cafeteria running into Jacob right before he walked in. His face lit up and gestured to the door, "Ladies first," I smiled and he followed me in. The cafeteria was slightly crowded but not uncomfortably crowded. Then I realized that everyone had lunch at this time. Was this the entire student body? I was surprised it was very small. Jake and I joined the lunch line.

I wasn't very hungry and to tell the truth nothing looked very appetizing. I grabbed an apple and a neatly wrapped ham and cheese sandwich, but then again one of the labels said 'May contain ham' the tables were long rectangles and I sat down on the edge of the table. Dad, Mom, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper were sitting almost wordlessly on the other side of the table.

I picked up my apple and took a big bite off it. Jacob smiled and took a bite of greasy pizza. "So how has your day been so far?" He asked with his mouth still full.

"It's been ok," I smiled faintly. "This guy though seems into me. I mean _really_ into me," I told him.

His jaw clenched before he could say anything I interrupted, "Chill Jake you know who I want to be with," I glanced in Dad's direction hoping that he hadn't heard my double meaning in my head. He didn't seem to hear it but he was very good at hiding stuff like that.

I took another bit of the apple and chewed on it slowly not tasting it at all. I just wanted to go home.

First though I wanted to talk to Jake about last night. "So," I felt awkward asking about this. Sadly by cheeks started to turn deep scarlet and I automatically let the subject drop not even saying a word.

Instead I let Jake talk. He went on for awhile how the wolves out here welcomed him in. I tried to be happy for him but I couldn't help but feel remorse. Maybe even a tiny bit jealous. They had accepted him like a brother.

I smiled and added comments over the time he talked. Though at times I was a little bored by the conversation I enjoyed being with him.

Lunch hour passed by too quickly. Then I was being forced to head towards Chemistry. I had found a seat by myself and luckily the rest of the day went by in a daze.

Soon enough I ended up sliding back into Mom's car. Once again it was a silent ride home. This time we had arrived home before Emmett did which was surprising. I headed straight up to my room. Though I could have done my homework later it's not like I had forever to do it. I finished English, Geometry, and Chemistry fine but History was getting me. I buried by head in the book reading the section over. Then I filled out a blank. The process went on for about 35 minutes before I had finally closed the book shut and I set my head on the desk closing my eyes. I sighed and I dozed lightly.

Then I checked the clock. It was only 10 but I was exhausted. Running along with my parents for too long I guess. I slipped into my pjs and slid hopefully into bed. I fell asleep almost immediately even with the light still on. I was brought to live when someone snuck in to turn off the light. I sat up in bed. Though whoever turned it off was gone I still murmured goodnight and shifted back onto my side and curled my legs to my chest and closed my eyes sadly knowing that I would soon have to get up and once again start the process over again.

Gladly the week went on through quicker. I wasn't as tired by Friday which is a good thing. I would not hear the end of it if I went to bed early on the weekends. Especially from Emmett. Besides Jake had Saturday all set up. Jake and I were going to meet the Alaskan pack.

Friday I was itching to go home. I sprinted from the car. Completely happy. I went automatically to the kitchen raiding the fridge. I settled for a bunch of grapes and I sat at the table by myself. I took note that the rain had drifted to slushy snow.

I sighed Emmett was going to have fun tonight. Dad came in the kitchen suddenly turning and whispering to me quietly, "You are right. Emmett's going to ambush you later. I would stay inside," he cocked he head slightly to one side, "I'd lock your door if I were you too."

I heard Emmett laugh, "Thanks Edward. I should get you now too," he boomed another deep laugh.

"I'll be ready," he laughed shaking his head.

I smiled and fought back a laugh. "Good ole' Emmett," I laughed.

I nibbled on the grapes when Jacob entered. "What's up," he snatched the grape I had in my hand.

"Hey!" I protested.

"What?!" he asked with his mouth full.

I rolled my eyes and pulled the bag of grapes away when he tried to grab another one.

"So?" I asked. "When are we going to see the Alaskan Pack?" I continued a more calm state taking place.

He shrugged, "Whenever you get up tomorrow," he said shrugging once again.

I nodded.

"You want to come up with me to my room?" he asked.

Edward grimaced, "I don't think so," he said through gritted teeth.

I rolled my eyes again, this time towards Dad. "It'll be fine Dad. We won't do anything," I sounded annoyed, and trust me I was.

He sighed, "Fine," he spit through his teeth.

I beamed, "Thanks Dad," I leaned on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek before grabbing Jake's hand and following behind him.

Jake's room of course was on the other side of the house. This time he led me down the other hallway, one I had never been down before. I smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear. Jacob led me to the last door. He paused his hand on the handle, "This is my room," he smiled faintly at me. Then he turned the knob and we walked into his room. I gaped in awe.

His room was a blank black canvas. There were posters littered across the walls. His tiny bed was pushed against the left wall, and clothes were strung across the floor.

"Nice," I mumbled trying to hide my amusement and laughter.

"Sorry, I meant to clean all this crap up," Jacob kicked some of his clothes aside. He wrapped his arms around from behind me.

I was caught off guard and I gasped lightly.

"Got ya," he snickered in my ear.

I laughed and twisted so I could bury my head in his chest breathing in his fabulous musky scent.

I was aware of the eight vampires throughout the house that despite their wishes were listening to us right now. That was just _one _of the down sides to living with vampires.

I settled down lying across his bed smiling at him as he sat down cross legged at the foot of his bed.

I lost track of time. We rarely said a word just staring at each other lovingly. This was how it was supposed to be.

It felt like minutes had passed; still soon I was yawning and ambling off to my room completely happy.

I buried myself under the covers at about 3 in the morning and nodded off to pleasant dreams.

I wrinkled my nose; wet specks of water had started to fall on my face. Groggy I opened my bleary eyes and groaned. I hadn't locked my door had I?

"Emmett!" I practically shouted to him in the darkness. I heard his invisible booming laugh and I got out of bed. It was 8 in the morning and I guess this was my wake up call. "Some wake up," I mumbled pulling my hair through a brush. I slid on blue jeans; and black tank top and pulled a green fleece plaid jacket on top completed with fur boots. I clambered down the stairs.

The others were spread out along the house, but Emmett was in the den right outside the door to the kitchen where Jacob was waiting.

Emmett was grinning from ear to ear clearly pleased with himself. "Thanks Emmett," I told him sarcastically my eyes narrowing immensely.

He laughed and I pushed through to the kitchen and right past into the garage Jacob's key in hand whistling to himself.

Once I knew we were out of ear shot of the others I finally had the chance to talk to him, alone. "So what are the wolves like?" I asked him keeping my head down.

Jacob unaware of my mood grinned widely.

"They're great. Right now there are only four of them and they live a little differently. There's the Alpha, Lee. The right flank from when we first met them is Jordan. The left flank is Andrew and the one I've never met is new to the pack, but I hear he's loads of fun, I'm pretty sure his name is Peter. Anyway I hope you like them, but I gotta warn you about Peter," he glanced wearily at me.

"Warn me? Why?" I asked surprised.

His expression turned darker and I immediately regretted asking, but I still pressed for information.

"Peter doesn't exactly like the idea of the treaty," Jacob's face went even darker, "He especially thinks that even if I have imprinted on you he thinks that you are not natural. Just like any other vampire. You see the treaty we had and the one we formed is now different. We are allowed to stay here as long as you do not make contact with them, and you have to hunt farther out. And of course can't bite anyone. The think that you don't have to worry about that part cuz you're not venomous. I am allowed to be with you guys and the pack," he finished and the insanity was finally explained.

"So? I can hunt farther out, but I'm not allowed to touch them?" I questioned.

He nodded then I was caught off guard as he made a sharp turned onto a dirt road.

He stopped two feet onto the road. "We're here," he smiled and popped open the door.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Other Family

THE SCENE WAS IMPRESSIVE. TREES LINED THE VERY EDGES OF THE ROAD HUGGING them. The road ended about four feet ahead. Disappearing to trees. Jake seemed to nowhere to go as he cut through the trees with me following swiftly behind.

Then the trees opened up. It was a small clearing; a house was nestled within the trees. One boy was running with a soccer ball dribbling. This one I did not recognize and I knew it was Peter. He had heavy set eyes of deep brown, his hair matched his eyes. He didn't even look up to glance at us as we crossed the field. Jake took my hand letting in swing loosely between us.

Jordan emerged from the house grinning from ear to ear. I heard him speak for the first time, "Hey Jacob," he mock punched him free arm.

"Hey," he smiled.

Jordan then turned to me, "Hey, you're Renesmee then. I'm Jordan," he smiled grinning even wider.

"Hey," I answered smiling at him despite myself.

"Hey Nessie, you want to go for a run?" Jacob asked teasingly. "Bet I can beat you again," he smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Nessie?" Jordan asked slightly confused for a moment.

Ignoring his question I answered Jacob, "No cheating this time," I laughed readying my stance. Jacob laughed and stripped down phasing into a wolf. He laughed putting into a crouch his muscles bunching, and his claws digging into the earth.

"I call to race the winner!" Jordan exclaimed from behind us.

"One, two," I began.

Jacob barked as a signal for three and we set off racing through the trees laughing still not breaking our concentration.

"Ready to circle back?" I asked him after a couple minutes. We were neck and neck throughout the whole race. He turned his gigantic head and nodded using another burst of energy to pull himself ahead of me.

We turned fifty yards ahead Jacob ahead of my by almost 5 yards. I gritted my teeth.

I started to stumble and lost ground. I caught myself just in time. There was a low growl from behind me, and I froze.

I felt my eyes widen and circled slowly and turned. There was an immense chocolate brown wolf. He growled again warning.

I backed away from him slowly; I knew that it was Peter. Of course I managed to catch my foot on a tree root and tripped falling backwards on my butt. I gasped in surprise, but didn't have time to recover.

I had to focus on Peter. Another warning growl slid through his muzzle. "Peter?" I asked my voice high with surprise. He growl repeatedly. "Peter? What," I was deeply confused.

Then he attacked. He came at my side, but I barely managed to escape his attack as I stumbled to my feet using my inhuman speed to avoid him.

He pulled crouching low bunching his muscles. My eyes grew like saucers as he springed once again this time tackling me.

I gasped roughly as I was thrown to the ground. I felt Peter bit into my left shoulder. Pain seared through me. I felt I could do nothing but scream. So I did. The let out the most powerful yell I could muster. Mostly of pain and to get Jacob's attention. I felt the blood seep out of my shallow cut.

I let out another weak scream, my conscious fading and the pain receding down to a point at my left shoulder. "Jacob!" I managed to muster one more scream that started loud and grew softer.

I coughed pulling my right hand to my mouth still on my back. I pulled back. I had coughed up blood. Peter bit down harder creating a deeper cut. Then the weight holding me down had disappeared. "Jacob," I called feebly.

I heard a sudden howl of agony. And I flinched before gasping at the slight movement. Then Jacob was at my side as a wolf. He placed his wet nose to my sweating cheek. "Jake," I breathed. He whimpered again. "Jake," I breathed again. "Get Carlisle please. Jake please," I cried. Then he was a human.

"Renesmee," his voice was clouded with pain as he leaned over me, "Renesmee, I'm so sorry. I," he bent his head out of view and I heard him hold back sobs. Then his face was back closer to mine. He was on a cell phone his face an expression of pure torture. He was talking into the phone.

"Jake," I murmured again.

"Shh," he whispered, my ears felt like they were filled with cotton.

I placed my hand on his cheek that I found damp. He had been crying. _Help! Get Carlisle please. _ I begged him in his head too hurt to speak. My conscious slipped and my hand fell to my side as the surrounding world turned black.

I don't exactly have words to describe how much it hurt. Besides the dulling painful sting in my shoulder. I had lost blood and I felt the need to hunt grow more intense as I recovered. I woke up with Carlisle looking me over. My wound had dried and I was covered then with dried blood. Having not noticed my sudden alertness he continued to look me over a look of deep concern on his face.

My mouth was dry, "Carlisle, it hurts," I whimpered to him. He looked at me now.

"It'll be fine Nessie. You'll be ok. You will have a scar though," he examined my shoulder again. I flinched when even his light touch sent it burning.

"Carlisle, I'm thirsty," I exclaimed now more pressing.

Having understood what I meant he pulled a bag of blood from his medical supplies.

I looked between him and the bag for a moment. "I thought you would want blood since you lost really actually a decent amount don't worry it's deer," he explained.

Once he started talking I snatched the bag from his hand and flipped open the cap downing the bag satisfied.

I hardly took notice of Jacob's painful and anxious face sitting inches away from me. I reached out with my good hand to touch his face.

He grimaced, "This is all my fault," he whispered.

"No, no," I tried to shush him, weakly. "This is my fault. I was the one who agreed to race with you," I wiped his guilt away swiping my hand towards him.

"That doesn't mean it was your fault Renesmee. It was mine. I brought you here. We should have done something else," he once again blamed the problem on himself.

This time too weak to argue I let him blame himself in a daze. Carlisle healed my shoulder like healing vampire skin. Then I downed a few more blood bags too tired to hunt, finally settling down on my bed. Carlisle had carried me.

I flinched lightly at the slightest pressure on my shoulder before I drifted off to sleep, dreaming unpleasant dreams.

It was dark. Pitch black. I couldn't see anything. There was a low menacing growl from behind me. I froze stiffing. I turned. Two large brown eyes stared back threateningly. I swallowed loudly. A spotlight hit on me now the only light. I was standing in a forest. Then eyes grew bigger as they came forward. Then he was exposed. Peter stood there. As a wolf growling. I blinked as he paused as if hesitating. Then he attacked his muzzle and rows of teeth going straight for my neck. Prepared to rip my neck out.

I was thankful at when I opened my eyes. My heart was pounding frantically and I knew everyone could hear it. I was laying in bed my shoulder searing in pain. I gasped lightly. That was… terrifying. Surprisingly my bed creaked as I swung my legs out flexing my toes. I examined the bandages on my left shoulder when I felt a presence waiting at the door.

Curious I opened the door. A little shocked I was face to face with Dad. He had a grave expression on his face and a roll of gauze in his right hand.

"I believe I'm here to re-wrap you," I knew it was a statement, but it almost sounded like a question.

_Is that really necessary?_ I thought.

He laughed, "Yes I think it is since you are still part human."

_Uh fine. _I groaned.

He laughed once again as he set to work gingerly removing my bandages with cold careful fingers.

I sighed only flinching when he removed the last layer of the wrapping. He hesitated just long enough for me to catch a glimpse of my shoulder. It was pieced back together like a big puzzle. It was red and swollen. I sighed and prodded it gently. "That's enough," Dad sighed jerking my hand away from my side.

_Dad something's going on and you aren't telling me aren't you? _I mused.

He didn't answer but instead busied himself with my wrapping. Soon though it got annoying.

_Quit it._

I shooed him away. Seconds after I realized that he wanted me to kick him out. _Nice Dad. Very subtle._

I heard his laugh downstairs. I sighed and focused my attention on the closet trying to find the right clothes. After a few minutes I gave up slipping off a set of blue jeans and a regular white t-shirt. I padded down the stairs the only loud sound in the house.

Most the family was gathered in the living room talking softly. Thankfully only Jake was the one that glanced up to stare at me. I gestured to him and pointing to the kitchen.

He frowned as if knowing what I was going to do. He ambled behind me. I turned as soon as I walked through the door and gave him room to get in the door. I folded my arms across my chest.

"What the hell happened?" I asked him.

He shifted his weight to one leg and copied me folding his arms across his chest. I was quite aware of the vampires all listening anxiously.

He switched glances from the floor to me. "You tell me. All I know is I heard you screaming like all hell broke loose and I found you by yourself bleeding and your shoulder torn up."

_So, _I thought, _he doesn't know Peter attacked me._

"So you don't know what happened?" I asked him checking to make sure my assumptions were correct.

He nodded warily.

"Does this help?" I asked touching his cheek. Then we both where enveloped in my memory. First the stumbling. Then falling and the growling. Peter. The fading memory of what happened after he bit me. All of it was now with him too. Before I even pulled away he was already trembling and his jaw was clenched.

"The son of a bitch," he growled.

Within seconds he had the car keys in his hands. He was striding towards the garage door. Dad however stopped him in his tracks. His expression tense and stern.

"Let's not do anything rash Jacob," his voice was low and commanding.

"I know she's your daughter, but she is mine and you can't touch them but **I **can," his expression serious. I could tell none of them were going to budge their arguments.

Mom knew that too because then she was in between them in no less than a second. "Come on Edward, Jacob let's not fight over this," her jaw was out like she did when she was human, stubborn.

"Mom's right. We can't yell at each other. Ok we know who attacked me, but we have to do this calm and relaxed. That means you to Jake," I finished.

Mom's face was masked with confusion, "You guys know who attacked her?"

I groaned. I hated when they talked like I wasn't in the room. "Yes," I told her. "Peter attacked me," I heard her intake of breath.

"I thought that they couldn't touch us," She gasped.

Dad shook his head, "That was the Quileute's treaty. They can harm us, but they have to have a reason. Which is very well uncertain. What exactly happened right before?" Dad was talking like Carlisle. I noted.

Despite himself Dad managed a weak smirk.

"We saw Peter. He didn't talk to us and we didn't talk to him. Jordan talked to us. I don't know if anyone else was there. We were racing and Jordan called to race the winner. So we raced neck and neck the whole time. Then we turned and I started to fall. Then when I was catching my footing Peter had come up from behind me. I don't see where he would want to attack me," I shrugged me shoulders.

Then the deep growl in my stomach reminded me of the blood lust that I was keeping at bay. My own scent even smelled appetizing. "Go," Dad nodded. "We'll deal with this later," he met my eyes and I nodded.

I headed through the kitchen door into the living room. Bad idea. All six vampires were staring at the door I had just walked through. Mom had followed me and then pursued by Jacob. "We're going together like we used," she murmured to me though everyone could hear.

Like we used to. That meant me, Mom, Dad, and Jake. We hadn't done that since I was two. Jake and I just started hunting together.

We took off at a run straight north. A few minutes in silence and my shoulder started to burn intentsly, but before I could even start to slow my pace Dad had swung me onto his back. Despite my added weight he kept up speed.

I sighed, _Nice Dad, _I thought sarcastically.

He sighed to my thoughts. _Very classy. I could of just climbed on Jake's back._ I responded.

His back straightened at the thought of him. I knew what that meant; he's not his favorite person right now.

_Huh you really got to sort out when you fight and when you make peace._ I sighed.

Then he actually spoke, "You are my daughter," his hissed.

I gritted my teeth, _Remember Dad we're hunting not arguing over who I like and when you decide to pick a fight with him._

Then everyone slowed. I hopped off his back without complaint. I needed to hunt as a new rumble of hunger went across my stomach. We were all quiet waiting for a slight breeze, or maybe a herd to pass near us.

Then there was a noise in the background, a lapping like a tongue hiting water. Then there was a pulse like a racing heart. Flaring my nostrils I let the unpleasant animal's scent pull me foward.

The first day of school was torture. Dad insisted that I take pills for the pain, and unwillingly I did. It did stop the pain, but the pills desolved from my body and the burn returned more dull. Thankfully by the end of the day I was able to take off the gauze for the last time and throw it in the trash.

I streched my muscles in my arm.

"What's the matter?" a nasal voice asked from behind me.

I froze. I reconized that voice, that tone. It belonged to Christana Taylor. She was the school's bully, and she had a habit of picking on me.

"Nothing," I turned away from her. I was alone in a hallway. The rest of the school had deserted and I knew that others would come looking soon.

As if she knew what I was thinking about she answered, "Look here," she spread her arms up in a gesture. "Where's our big bad protective ass of a boyfriend? How about those retards you call a family? Cullen?"

Taking a deep breath I turned to walk away from her. She came up then in front of me. "Your name, it's so odd. How did the losers at the orphanage name you? Look at the first ugly thing and come up with a name?" She retorted.

Despite myself I clenched my teeth locking my jaw, "Excuse me," I spit through my teeth.

"O I hit something there didn't I?" she asked smiling backing me into a wall. I wanted to push her back so much, but I couldn't; I had to take it. To be bullied.

I drew a deep breath, "Can I go now?" I asked her slowly.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You're not going anywhere," she pushed me back into lockers.

My body bounced back with all the force but she was on me before I could run.

"She said to leave her alone," a deep voice came from behind us. I wasn't able to pick out the voice or see his face. All I did get was Christana's mangy hair. Then my vision cleared and i was face to face with the last person I had ever expected.

Peter was inches away from me his deep eyes staring into mine. "Peter?" I asked my voice shaking lightly.

His face turned more grim, "Why don't you take a walk with me?" he extended his hand palm up waiting for me to do something.

Against my better instincts I placed my palm in his...


	6. Chapter 6

I HAD LET GO OF PETER'S SWELTERING HAND THE SECOND WE GOT PAST THE hallway where he saved me. There was a complete solid minute of awkward silence. We had only moved down one hallway into another blank one. "I'm sorry," was the first thing out of his mouth.

I planned on making a smart ass comment, but it melted. There was something about him where I couldn't.

"What for?" I asked still sarcastically pretending I had no idea what he was talking about.

He swallowed loudly, "I'm sorry for attacking you and for your shoulder."

"I know you are," I told him lightly keeping my head down too shy to look at him.

We were quiet again, "I didn't want to hurt you," he murmured quietly. I was barely able to breathe stumbling for breath.

''Why? Why did you attack me?" I asked.

We had slowed to a stop know.

Peter pulled me into him. My heart sped but I didn't pull away.

What was up with this guy? He leaned in pressing his forehead against mine. I was caught in his scent. His eyes lost in mine. I knew what was coming next.

My heart was like helicopter blades now. Faster and faster. He leaned in closer, and I allowed it. Why was I letting him do this?

I expected him to kiss my lips lightly. I was surprised when I found I was hoping he would. Instead he pecked me on the cheek. My heart continued to hammer in my chest.

He pulled away seeming amused listening intently at the sound of my pounding heart. Then he was feet away from me walking down the opposite direction away from me.

I didn't know what to do.

I felt like going after him. My heart though said to find Jacob. So I walked away from Peter.

My family was waiting anxiously in the car. Dad was tensed and I knew he at least had heard it. Sadly my heart was still pounding and everyone in the car to my embarrassment could hear it.

I felt myself turn red.

Carlisle's car was in the garage when we pulled into the garage. I seemed to be the only one surprised. As always Carlisle was sitting at the head of the table Esme next to him they were holding hands on the top of the table. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were already there sitting waiting for us. My heart had barely slowed and I knew everyone was surprised at how fast it was beating.

Dad came up and whispered in my ear, "Come with me for a minute," he hissed.

Slightly confused I followed him back outside out of ear shot to the front yard where we had an unequal conversation.

_'So do you have any idea how to explain this?' _I thought to him.

His answer surprised me more than I thought. "He loves you," he answered his voice quiet.

Once he said that my now calm heart quickened again.

_'But why am I acting like this?' _I thought questioning.

He shrugged. "**That **is a mystery," he replied.

And with that our private conversation was over and we headed back to the house together. The rest of the family had surprisingly waited patiently for our return. Everyone had taken there seats and the only 2 seats left were one next to Mom and Rosalie. And the one next to Esme and Emmett. Dad of course sat next to Mom leaving me to squeeze in between Esme's face of concern and Emmett's forever grinning one.

The whole house was silent except for Jake and I. With our breathing and booming heart beats. I was the first to speak. "He didn't mean to hurt me," I whispered gluing my gaze to the table's grain surface.

"Renesmee. What the hell are you talking about? He attacked you!" Jacob answered in a fierce tone.

"I know," I pulled my head up to stare hard into his eyes. He had rose from his seat.

I wondered how this had become our conversation, our fight.

"Then why the hell are you defending him?" he asked his voice rising way past what I was used to.

"Because he didn't mean to," I screamed. I was shouting at him now too.

"Why! Why Defend him! Look at what he did to you!" He shouted. He leaned over the table and grabbed my arm jerking up the sleeve so I could see my shoulder.

I got a glance of Dad's expression, it had turned to the darker side now. Carlisle had remained seated at the head of table only now did he try to interpret, "Jacob calm down. We need to discuss this calmly and coolly," he gave him a warm smile but a warning glance. The others waited for him to speak. Apparently to upset for words he continued to stare at me with disgust almost. Trying to avoid his burning eyes I continued shouting at him.

I pulling my sleeve down automatically. "Jake this wasn't his fault!" I screamed at him.

"Then please tell me whose it is!" he shouted right back at me.

In truth I didn't know so I shouted, "Nobody's!"

"Then tell me how it wasn't his fault! Why would he care?!" He asked me.

My breath caught and I screamed at him with all the power I could muster, "Because he loves me! And I know it I know that at least," I hardly realized I was crying now.

His face fell and I sprinted out of the room and upstairs slamming my bedroom door shut. I gasped lightly before sobbing again as more tears came down my face. Collapsing on the bed I buried my face in the pillow.

Closing my eyes I cried into the pillow staring at the blackness behind my eyelids. A little while later there was a faint knock at the door. "Go away," I screamed through the pillow. Then who ever it was walked away.

I scarcely heard the others talking, and I was surprised Jasper hadn't calmed down our fight. I sure hoped Dad enjoyed that. Boy, I was hurting. I had let my mind wonder back to the kiss. Why did I want him to kiss me? Was it just the adrenaline rush? Or was it something more that I haven't yet understood. My mind rattled around trying to figure this out. Finally it hit me. Jacob and I just had our first fight. And it hurt. We fought, against each other. I realized that I couldn't pout and mop around so I got up and got ready for school.

Being back in the hell hole for another day reminded me of how unfair life is. I understood this and I had to face the fact that life is unfair. Today was sunny. Jake and I then were the only ones sitting at our table today.

We both were silent. I kept my head down trying to avoid eye contact.

He glanced at me repeatedly during lunch as if trying to decide when to say something to me.

I stood up to get rid of my lunch tray when I met Peter at the garbage can. I took at deep breath. My face went deep red and I tried once again to avoid his eyes. Peter seemed unconcerned of my wariness. He went chatting to me with a huge grin on my face. "Hey Renesmee. How are you today?" he asked trying to make conversation.

Despite myself I looked up then and his mood almost contagious made me smile weakly. "I'm doing good. Really about yesterday thanks for helping me," I realized that I spent my time interrogating him and then almost asking him to kiss me.

"No prob." he answered smiling once again. "Hey do you want to sit with me and the pack?" his eyebrows rose.

I bit my lip, "Ok," I smiled and followed him to the table on the other side of the room.

Lee, Jordan, and Andrew sat around the table chomping on food, (typical werewolf). Jordan who was the closest to us crowed with laughter at the moment. His smile widening.

"Hey little trooper!" the call was for me and I went deeper red. I didn't like a lot of attention. It was a Cullen rule.

I slid next to him Peter on my other side. We plunged into a deep conversation the past comments of my shoulder buried.

Jacob intercepted me as I walked out into the hallway. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" he hissed.

Fury from our last fight sparked, "Damn it Jacob Black! You don't own me! I **like** them! And they like me!" I hissed and as I tried to hold back an animal's growl. "I know you love me. Ok," I talked now more calmly, "I love you. You know that. But you are **not** the parent here. I get it you want to protect me, but you imprinted on me. **I am yours**. But I can have the wolves as best friends." I exhaled finishing.

The school bell ran and before he could say anything to me I turned towards my next class and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear sped walking to my next class.

I had Spanish next and of course that was with my favorite admirer Josh.

He smiled at me, "Hey," instead of responding I ignored him too pissed to care.

Several times during class he tried making conversation and I continued to give him the cold shoulder.

Jake met me after school. With us being the only ones here he ripped his roaring motorcycle to life. Climbing on the back I made a face. I was still pissed at him from yesterday. And for earlier today.

Sighing I climbed on his back and held on tight wrapping my arms around his chest. Even though both of us were wearing winter coats and rain jackets (all for show) but I felt his radiant heat through them and I almost melted. I couldn't stay mad at him for very long. As we drove down the now regular 5 mile long driveway.

He killed the bike's engine at the edge of the garage. I frowned. Wasn't he going in?

"Where?" I asked him questioning.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm going to meet the pack," he answered dully.

"I'm coming with you," I replied stubbornly.

He rolled his eyes, "Like mother like daughter. Go put up your stuff," he sighed.

I smiled triumphantly and ran through the house happily with unnatural speed. Seconds before I sprinted back out of the house Mom stopped me.

"Renesmee," she hugged me. I watched as she hesitated. "I love you," she whispered finally.

I smiled, "I love you too Mom," I responded to her hug and ducked out of the room before anyone else could stop me.

Jake was already waiting for me a grim smile on his face. I hated this smile. I had finally pieced it together. I was missing a huge junk of this puzzle, and Jacob knew what it was. I planned on interrogating him, but then we pulled into the fimiular driveway and stopped at the end of the gravel. He hopped off and this time I led him to the opening in the trees. Despite fighting with each other I had to take his hand. To remember what this used to be like. Andrew and Lee were wrestling hand to hand howling with laughter.

I rolled my eyes when a huge grin stretched across Jake's face. I frowned and touched his face. What are you planning? I asked knowing that he would want me to be quiet. He pulled us into the brush out of the wolves earshot.

"Here's the plan," he whispered to me. And my new grin streched wider and wider as he explained what was about to go down.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I know that Nessie and Jacob have imprinted its more of a brother sister thing with Peter and her.

7. Growth Spurt

I CROUCHED LOW INTO A HUNTER'S STALK AND WATCHED AS JACOB BLACK RAN Over to the prey. He smiled at them and asked them something in a tone too low for me to hear. He pulled away smiling and the boys shrugged slipping off their shorts like Jake and phased into 3 massive wolves. Jacob thankfully still hasn't been able to talk to them in there thoughts and the secret plan was not going to be soiled. Then in a sudden burst the wolves took off into the trees. I Stalked them carefully trying not to fall like I might do when trying to be quiet and sleethy. They had gone a good 5 miles out when I started to inch forward. I waved my signal so Jake knew that I was in position. He barked a laugh all while backing up towards me hidden there so they couldn't see what I was doing. Then I felt his body go ridged and I knew it was time. I grabbed onto his fur and took a hand full of his fat right at his neck; where the pulse was strongest and nodded.

Jake tore through yelping franticily as if something was wrong. I positioned my teeth so it looked like I was biting him. I didn't even get to see the wolves reaction before I pulled my mouth away blood from an earlier deer on my lips. I knew we would have to hurry before the wolves pounced onto me. So hurried I slung myself onto his back and Jacob sprinted laughing through the trees with the others following behind.

I burst into a laugh licking the blood from my lips. It dripped deliciously down my throat and I smiled laughing once again. Lee and Andrew had caught up to us now shaking there heads at me on top of his back nestling between his shoulder blades. Once they started to slow I hopped off going into a sprint to keep up with them. Neither Andrew nor Lee had seen me run and I believe they were taken by surprise. I smiled at their fatal attempt to hide their shock. Then Jacob slowed and I did to although there was never a burning in my legs I did start to lose my breath as I became faster.

They slowed to a stop in the trees of a 10 foot diameter. I laughed collapsing on my butt letting the mossy ground seep in through my jeans. I sat next to Jake who had laid down like a dog. I leaned into him and laughed lightly. The wolves looked unamused but smug. They though paced not relaxing. Then Lee had phased once again to a man. "That," he breathed, "Was not funny!" He though his expression was serious I could tell that there was a laugh deeply hidden in there. Andrew then phased to and sat up his face grim.

"You guys, your relationship is so strong it's unnatural." He laughed. Jacob had phased too and he had slung his burning arm around my shoulder. I leaned over nestling into his arm. Lee seemed to hesitate looking at us. He started to say something when thunder rolled in the distance.I looked west in the direction. I smiled. Emmett would want to play ball.

"Hey?" I asked shaking Jake's arm, "There's going to be a thunderstorm," I smiled even wider.

He caught on quick. "You want to see if they're playing?"He already had his phone out of his pocket. I nodded wolves stared at us and I hardly realized they were there. "Hey," Jake called into the phone more tense now, "Nessie and I want to know," he paused as someone said something on the other side. "Yea, okay. We'll see you there," he hung up then turned to me."In a few hours were meeting them in a clearing. He told me where," he smiled.

"Yes," I said pumping my arms. He sighed leaning over and pecking me on the cheek. I felt myself blush deeply.

"Hello?" Andrew asked sarcastically, "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked.

I just shook my head, "It's a family tradition," I responded. "But hey, we've still got a few hours to kill. What you want to do?" I asked.

Then Andrew grinned. "Race back?" he asked. I shook my head laughing and rolling my eyes. I stood with vampiric speed and was readying my position while they phased back. Soon I was joined by the three massive wolves at the unofficial drawn starting line. I looked on both sides of me glancing at every single wolf.

"One, two, three!" I laughed going into a sprint. I always was tied with Jake. Surprisingly Andrew fell behind greatly ranging out 20 yards behind us. Lee stayed on our heels so he could take lead if we lost any ground. When we got closer around a mile out I started to suffocate like I always did. At first it was a little discomforting but then it turned painful. I started coughing gasping for breath. I slowed taking a gulp of air and then pressing through the final trees. I cheered in triumph and then fell to my knees gasping once again. Jake had must have phased through the trees because then he leaned over me.

"Breathe, Nessie you know you shouldn't do that," he scolded me. I coughed again finally catching breath able to speak.

"Hey," I laughed, "I won," I stopped then once again gasping for breath. He rolled his eyes. I had started to regain my breathing when I sat up. Lee and Andrew must have gone inside the house because there wasn't anyone in the clearing with us. Thunder once again rolled seeming to shake the world. I looked at him. "Time to go?" I asked. He nodded and helped me to my feet. I took a deep breath and followed him to the bike. It had started to drizzle lightly and my hair matted against my chin. He climbed onto the bike gracefully and kicked it to life. I climbed on and he spun around taking off. We went down the same road to get to our house, but pressed on through the forest instead of turning off onto the driveway. I pulled over my hood though the rain lightened and then stopped as we traveled farther and farther. Suddenly he pulled of into the shoulder of the road.

"This is where we run," he exclaimed setting the kickstand. "Don't tire yourself out," he warned me. Then he was a massive wolf. He tiltied his head to the side, and I knew what that meant. He wanted me on his back. Sighing I climbed on and he took off into the brush. I watched as we dodged trees and hopped over fallen branches ducking at times when the underbrush was too thick. I found it beautiful. How graceful he was. I was too lost in my own thoughts to realize that I had been thinking about Peter. Dad snarled in the distance and I paused we broke through the trees and entered the clearing. I knew that they heard our approch and no one took notice. I got off Jake so he could phase. Alice was throwing a baseball back and forth with Jasper at the edge of right field. Esme was helping Carlisle mark the bases and Rosalie and Emmett were having another one of those moments. Mom was pitching and Dad was catching for her. Turned out that Mom was almost a better pitcher than Alice was.

Lightning lit the sky and Alice called coolly, "Play ball!" everyone had clearly divided into teams. Carlisle was up to bat. Jacob as always was catching first. Mom was standing on the pitcher's mound. Rosalie was positioned between first and second base. Dad as always was out in left field and Emmett in the right. I took my place as the umpire behind Jake and nodded grinning. The game was starting. A second had barely passed when Mom let the ball lose and it flew into Jacob's hand. _Strike._

I thought to myself. Jake whissed the ball back to Mom. It wasn't as fast but it was still faster than 150 miles per hour. Mom took a deep breath and the ball shoot out of her hand at an unbelievable speed. Carlisle's bat made a deafening connection and it soared towards center field. Emmett and Dad raced towards the ball both of them leaping up to catch it. It was caught gracefully in Emmett's bearlike hands, but it didn't stop them from slamming into each other. They fell into each other like a big boom and fell back to the ground laughing.I rolled my eyes. "Out," I murmured, but I knew that even Dad heard it. Carlisle was back then behind home plate. Jasper then stood up to bat. He didn't even bother to let one go past him. The first one hit like thunder and he sprinted towards first base with uncanny speed. He touched the base lightly before heading off to second base. He slid in with reassurance as Rosalie ran into him hoping for another out. "Safe," I said calmly.

"No," Rosalie protested.

"Hey, I call the shots Rose," I shouted right back. Boy do we get into some fights. Rose shot me a look before shooting the ball back to Mom who had just raised her hand to catch it from game went on throughout the storm. The lead changed hands constantly. Alice stopped mid pitch. I frowned and so did everyone but Dad.

Then he let out a laugh. "Our cousins are coming to play," then the tension relaxed. I hadn't seen them in quite a while. I took my position again as umpire as I kept tabs on the faint sound of 4 new sets of running all came next to each other. Tanya smiled and Kate managed a faint grim smirk. They ran to home plate with unbelievable speed. Now they all were smiling hugely.

"Any room for some extra players?" Carmen asked. Carlisle laughed now at my side since I was the closest to them.

"Sure. Fit in where you can."Then Tanya flitted to Dad's side looping her arm comfortably into his inner elbow. I saw his resentment flash on his face at her touch, but he allowed it.

"Ok then." Kate exclaimed drawing my attention away from Dad's face. "Looks like that we've got teams. Batter up," the three of them ran along to the field taking places. Then I realized that this is the largest game we've had before. I watched as the 14 of us played together. We were like a family. One big happy family. 12 vampires. One werewolf and one half vampire. No matter we were a family. Even if we aren't exactly human beings. To even Alice's surprise it drizzled lightly on us.

I gasped aloud laughing and raised my arms so that I could catch the raindrops. I felt it settle into my hair and mat down. It felt heavy and bulky. Still we played on for a few more hours. When we finished one game we started the second with new set of teams. I rolled my eyes. We couldn't go on forever. We did have school. Well, like it mattered to them. They didn't have to sleep. I pressed on though playing with everyone else. Esme insisted that she be umpire for the fourth game. Reluctant I took her place at bat. Naturally,Rosalie and Emmett who were outfield shifted in drifting in closer than they would even for Jacob. I grit my teeth. They were so not treating me like the weak player. Thankfully mom knew I wasn't capable of even seeing the ball at her regular speed let alone hit it. So her speed slowed and she got it to about 100 miles per hour. I swung the bat at just the right moment putting all my force that I could hitting it past Rosalie past the huddle of bushels 200 feet behind them into far into the trees. Stunned by a second from all that power I paused staring at Emmett's stunned face as Rose raced off to find the ball. What was worse in that split second was the noise. My ears rang and I had gone deaf for a bit. Then I remembered where I was. I dropped the bat and took off towards first base too quickly rounding it and then past second. I rounded third and sprinted straight for home plate. Then I felt the air whiz past my ear. Who ever it was missed me by less than one tenth of a centimeter. I continued on finally sliding into home plate milliseconds before Kate ran into me tagging me. I glanced up at Esme who looked shocked.

"Safe," she managed to stutter. I sped gracefully up and smiled.

"Renesmee?" Carlisle asked he frowned wary.

"Yea?" I asked adrenaline from the home run still pumping through my system. He seemed lost for words. Dad, Mom, and Jacob then were at my sides staring. I frowned, "What?"

"You, you aged." Dad spoke through his lips.

"How?" I asked. They knew what I meant. Not how did I age. I had random growth spurts all the time, and that included strength and speed which explained my sudden burst of strength and speed. What I meant was how many years. "Like taller, or thinner, or hair growth?" I asked.

"Taller," Jake whispered and then I realized that I wasn't craning my neck. I still had to look up but I used to cramp up my neck. "Definitively taller."

"Hair," Mom continued. I pulled up my hand to find the ends. I found it was about 6 inches longer than what it was before.

"Thinner," Carlisle responded. I ran over to a growing puddle panicked. I stared into the reflection. Whoever was looking into it was older and matured. Thin, and beautiful. I gaped shocked. This was me now?

"Woa," I gasped. "How am I going to cover this?" I gaped my eyes wide. I then noticed that I never had to worry about my growth spurts, but now I did. "What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well," Carlisle speculated. "We can cut your hair, but there isn't anything to do about your added height or slimmer features. However it might be best to stay home from school tomorrow," He had came up from behind me now. I watched his reflection in the water and then focused back onto me.

"That would be a good idea," I gazed shockingly at myself. "Oh my god!" I managed to gasp wordless now. I was aware of the 4 vampires staring at us in particular me. They studied my face. They knew I had growth spurts, but they hadn't ever seen it happen before. "Ok," I sighed. "Can we call it a night?" I asked. I turned and everybody nodded. Tanya, Kate, Carmen, and her mate thanked us for playing and them left quietly. Then I ran along with everyone back home. Though I denied the opportunity to ride back to the house with Jacob. I wanted to test out my own new my speed would never match up to Dad's I could keep up with Esme now who wasn't exactly the fastest of the group. Despite the fact that I began to feel light headed I was able to get to the house without causing an embarrassing coughing fight.I went up to my room to bed. I knew that I could sleep in, but I was tired anyway. I changed into my pajamas and slipped into bed. I sighed. Why was this happening to me?

Then I drifted off to sleep with my new face. Everyone clearly had gone when I woke up the next morning. Esme was the only one with me. Then I felt sad for her. We left her alone everyday and she took it. I walked down with my new long hair tangled and tossed. I didn't even bother to shower yet. Esme was staring blankly at the tv. It was turned onto the news channel. Though I knew she had heard me she didn't acknowledge when I sat down next to her.

She looked across at me and smiled, "I like your hair long. It's pretty. Maybe I can save an inch. None of the humans will notice." she breathed brushing her fingers gently through my hair.

"Do you want to cut it?" I asked her turning to see her face.

"Well, go take a shower first," she smiled and I nodded standing and hopped up the stairs. The shower was warm melting my cramped muscles. When I was done I came plopping down the stairs my wet hair flailing about around me. I had changed into a simple pair of long silk pants and and a too big t shirt good lounging around clothes.

"Hey," I walked into the kitchen. She had transformed the kitchen into the most highly decorated salon. "Esme!" I exclaimed, "You know you didn't have to do this!" I slid into the hot pink salon chair she had laid out in the center of the room. She slid my hair back in a comb. I sighed and let my hair fall back behind me. She began tugging lightly at my hair. I felt the cut and my hair fell to the floor. As if fifty pounds was lifted off my shoulders as the hair fell to the floor I couldn't help but feel like I weighed lighter. Esme had finish within minutes and was sweeping up my cut hair.I hopped down from the chair letting my hair fall back down where I liked them in front of my eyes. Of course Esme was already done and the salon decor had disappeared entirely by the time I had turned to face her. "So, what do you think?" I asked doing a full circle in place modeling my hair.

I knew that if possible she might have blushed."You, look lovely Nessie," she crooned pulling me into a hug. I smiled at her approving look. Then I heard the garage creak open. I checked the clock on the wall. Strange, it wasn't time for them to be home yet. Then it hit me, Carlisle. He came home first here. Then the garage door opened. Before it could touch the frame Carlisle was at her side.

He smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Hello?" He said lovingly to her rubbing their noses smiled and kissed him back. I felt like I was spying on a very private conversation and felt the need to look away. I thought of excusing myself when Carlisle seemed to remember that I was home too."Hello, Renesmee, I see Esme cut your hair." He nodded approvingly.

"Thank you," I smiled looking down and fidgeting with my hair.

"So? How was your day off?" he asked me making conversation. He had wrapped his arm comfortably around Esme's waist.

I smiled smug, "I wouldn't know," I shrugged. "I slept most of the day," I smiled. Carlisle chuckled lightly.

"Well good to know you had a relaxing day off. I wanted to tell you that I thought of an idea to help your features not look so drastic," He mused.

I listened more intently know, "Really?" I asked intrigued.

He nodded again, "I thought that maybe with the right outfit and a little make up we can make your face not so distinct." He responded.

I nodded, "That's a really good idea," I murmured. "Ok, cool," my heart jumped through my chest when I heard the distant roar of the jeep and Mom's car. They were home. I raced out of the kitchen and into the living room to greet Jake who was grinning widely. With his backpack still slung carelessly over his back he wrapped his arms around me in a tight bear hug. "Hey," I said stepping away from him.

"Hello," he smiled clearly amused. "How was your day?"

"I think yours was more exciting than mine," I rolled my eyes.

Then he looked over me. "Hey do you mind changing?"I furred my brows and put my hand on his face. Why? I asked him. He smiled, "Lee and Andrew would like to see you look all freaky and sixteen." He laughed, "They were worried why you weren't at school today." He explained.

I sighed, "Sure. Just give me a second," I raced with my new speed up the stairs. I changed into a regular pair of torn blue jeans and a white blouse with a regular black jacket. I pulled on my running shoes and was back down the stairs only 2 minutes after I went up.

Jacob was waiting on his bike for me. He smiled and I climbed on. We soared through the damp roads effortlessly. Soon enough we pulled into the now familiar driveway.

I hopped off the bike and ran through the trees and into the field with my new speed. I laughed at my new found speed and jumped 25 feet high landing in a flip and a somersault. Then Jake was behind me. He swept at my landing and threw me over his back like a piggy back ride. He galloped over to where Andrew was sitting with Peter and Jordan. They all gaped at me."You like?" I teased hopping off his back. I made eye contact with Peter. He seemed amused, and sadly that brought my heart racing and every single wolf heard it. I saw Jake glance at me, but think nothing of it and turning his attention back to the others.

"Jacob, was right," Jordan laughed, "You do look freaky," he chuckled again. I rolled my eyes, "Thanks," I muttered sarcastically. I felt Jacob tense and I took a deep breath."I'm not that old," I smiled.

"Well," Jacob grinned. "It's almost Bella's birthday again," he reminded me.

I smiled, "Ha ha," I told myself.

Then Lee interrupted, "Birthday?"

"Yea," Jake said, "Did you know that technically I'm 21," he smiled.

"Hey. Do you realize that Mom would be 22?" I laughed. "Can't imagine that."

"Yes, and don't you realize that if you didn't have these growth spurts I might have to wait another 11 years until I could be with you like this," he whispered.

"Just like Quil and Claire," I murmured piecing it together. "Speaking of which how old is she now?" I asked.

"7 now," he smiled.

"Wait," Jordan stopped us. I turned away from Jake to look at him. "How old are you?" Without speaking I numbly held up my 4 fingers on my right hand.

"Four," Peter mumbled.I looked down blushing. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked me.

My eyes widened in surprise, but I nodded. He led me to through the field and a foot of trees before he turned on me."Peter?" I asked.

"Listen, I know that you are his," Peter emphasized the word his. "But I have to tell you. Renesmee Cullen. I am in love with you." He stopped.

"Peter," I whispered. I couldn't help but hear my heart speed. I found it easy to except that but I was still surprised by his openness. He leaned in his lips lingering inches from mine. I once again felt that craving for him. I leaned in hovering our lips not even touching. I pressed my hand on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. Then I don't know who it was that moved but we were kissing. I embraced his new unfamiliar form. His lips. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth after he opened a soft open "o" then I finally recoiled shoving him away with a gasp.I stared at him in shock. "What did we just do?" I asking gaping at myself. "You idiot!" I screamed at him. I drew my hand back and punched my square in the gut.

I heard his intake of breath but he didn't even crouch like some guys did. Then I finished it with a spread on slap across the face. He flinched as I had out all of my strength into it. "Don't ever do that again." I told him. He just smiled wide in return. I hissed. "You will not speak of this," I hissed again.

"Ok ok" He exclaimed finnaly understanding the I stalked off with Peter coming from behind me. I had the feeling that he was examining my butt. I felt his gaze. I grit my teeth. Ignoring the side glance I caught out of the corner of my eye from Jacob I sat down easily next to him on the damp mossy ground. I glanced at Peter as he took a seat as far away as possible but not like he wasn't part of the group. I gave him one last glare before I turned my attention to the conversation at hand.

We had been talking for hours before I touched Jake's arm lightly and looked intently at him. _We need to go._ I told him."What are you doing?" Andrew asked. I froze, so they didn't know about my special ability. I flashed another message in my head, _Don't tell them._ He nodded and turned to them.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He replied blankly.

Lee snorted, "Sure you don't," then he turned away.

"Well," Jacob replied suddenly, 'It's time to go. We'll see you guys later," he stood and I followed behind.

As we drove home I wrestled with the thought. Should I tell Jake about the kiss? No, I shook my head. He can't know. I decided then and there. I won't tell Jacob about the kiss. He couldn't find out. It was a secret I was bound to take to the grave.


	8. Chapter 8

8. Bound

DAD'S JAW WAS CLENCHED ONCE I ENTERED THE LIVING ROOM. I KNEW HE WAS READING my mind._ Dad, please._ I begged him, _Let me tell him on my own time._ Then he jaw tightened more if it was even possible, he must have saw my plan not to tell him. _Ok, that might not be completely true, but please._ I asked again.

Dad sighed and out of the corner of my eye I saw him nod once. I let out a breath of relief and followed up the stairs holding Jake's massive hand.

That however was a few weeks ago, it was different now. And very much more dangerous. The sweat across my face didn't help as I ran. These haunting memories had come up and I hadn't given much thought to the changing scene. I felt the sudden grief and tears formed starting to over flow. No! I told myself. I can't let them catch up with me. I had ruined everything I had with Jacob. Everything just by Peter kissing me in front of Jacob. How can I stand to hurt someone I love by loving the other more? It was an unsolved puzzle. Peter, Jacob, Peter, Jacob.

Then I thought of my Mom and Dad. All of them. They didn't know. I had gone hunting. I didn't think that at the time I was going to run, so Dad didn't stop me. I was miles out. I went without a thought. I made plans. I knew where I was going, but I knew that they would trace my scent. I couldn't stop. But maybe they wouldn't maybe they would let me go. I knew though the wolves at least would be coming. I stopped at an old village somewhere near the border of Washington. I walked out into the streets and into a dirty public bathroom. I peered at myself in the grimy single mirror. I didn't look very bad. I picked several leaves out of my hair. I looked decent enough. I had thrown my phone into the forest awhile back, but I still had the unlimited credit card Mom had insisted on giving me. I smiled. Now I was sure Mom was starting to regret that. I headed to the nearest cafe which was of course run down like everything in this small town. My eyes widened as I saw the street name. Mulberry.

That was a street in Forks. I shook it off. How could this be the one town I stop at out of the whole state of Washington?I turned down off Mulberry and came onto 17th. How strange. 17th came off of Mulberry. I pushed away the possibility. Then I saw the police station. Forks, Washington. I gaped! Charlie. My grandfather worked there. I hid desperately in the near by bushes. I was pretty sure that it was Saturday, but just in case I wanted for a few minutes outside. Once I was positive that Charlie wasn't there I stood up straight and spun on my heels. My breath showing in the cold, I exhaled. I glanced around me making sure that none of the humans were , I was able to take off at inhuman speed. I headed for the one place that they couldn't touch me. The Quileute border. I easily recognized the dog smell and followed it. I passed over the line deep in the forest. I scanned the surrounding trees as I ran.

I finally found the ledge I was looking water churned, the waves crashing against the rock. I looked down at them and smiled. This would be simple. Taking one last deep breath I launched myself over the rock, over, over, over the edge of the cliff. I bit my tongue to keep for screaming. That would alert the wolves. I crashed into the water with shocking force, but that didn't faze me. I set to the task at hand. Drowning. I held my breath. Just like when I was running. At first uncomfortable. Then it was a burning sensation in my lungs as if they were about to burst, but there was nothing in them. As I started to lose consciousness my vision bleary and my lungs screaming I couldn't take it I burst out onto the water's surface taking deep breaths, each one soothing my lungs even more. Then the churning wave of water slammed into me forcing water burningly down my throat. With the fericer wave coming I ducked under the water once I felt the ripple of waves start to fade I came up for breath. Only then did I realize how cold I was, and how cold the water was. I knew that it had to be in the sub zero tempertures because it took a lot to make me cold. I had been to busy to notice intil the water slammed me into the cliff side that I hadn't been able to swim away from yet. This was a mistake. I screamed for air. But this wave held longer slamming me into the rocks. My head felt a jolt and multpile rocks jabbed at me. I became hazy. I forgot momentarily how to swim, think, breath, and I sunk deeper into the water. I was snapped out of it when a hand came out to take my hand. I reconized the dark, tan hand. I knew immeadtely as I flaled for the hand that it was a wolf. I wanted to get out of the water **NOW.** Our hands almost touched, then the current ripped me away only by mere inches, but it was enough my lungs burned, and I wasn't able to find the strength to push my legs. To go forward. The waves hit again and I was slammed into the rocks barely hanging onto conscioussness. The hand inched towards me again and I grabbed at it this time reaching it. I went black as I was pulled towards shore.

I felt heavy, as if had been dragged through mud. My lungs full of water the salt burned my nose, like the smell of rubber. I coughed lightly. "Damn it, come on come on," a gruff voice said. I knew they were most likely right next to me, but it felt like my ears were stuffed with cotton. Someone's hot lips were on mine then blowing air into my lungs. I coughed again even more water spilling from me. Whoever was with me held me in a up right position as water practically came flooding out of me. I grew limp again fading back to blackness. "Damn it come on," the same person responded from beside me. Despite my body's wishes I got my eyes to open a crack.

Seth was dripping wet and leaning over me. Just like my clothes Seth was soaked to the bone. The wind blew and I cringed away.

"Renesmee," he breathed, "What are you doing here?" he asked. I trembled eyelids drooped barely conscoius. Seth saw that and he shook me. That was enough to keep me awake for the time being. Still too caught up in the shock to speak Seth picked me up smoothly and was carrying me away from the open beach. I leaned into his warm body, savoring the we came to a stop and he set me down on the moss. Too tired to protest he phased in front of me and gathered me onto his back. I buried myself in the fur and got a hand full as he started off in a sprint through the trees. He was whining throughout the whole trip. I faintly paid attention to the raindrops or the break when we came through the trees. Then I heard Billy's and Sam's voice's unable to tell the difference.

"I'm calling Jake!"

"What happened?"

"Is she ok?"

"I thought I told you to wait," that voice I knew was Sam.

Seth whined and I shivered as the rain beat down on me now.

"Let's get her inside."

"You'll be ok Nessie."

I heard the alarm in their voices and I tried to turn and look up at them, I failed. Just the minor attempt to look up at them was exhausting, and it was what was left of my strength.

I was in Jacob's room. I knew it. I could smell it. I breathed in the scent nice and hard. I gasped and looked up awake now. Someone had changed me out of my wet clothes and put me in panties and a battered t-shirt that Jake must have left behind. I knew that at least I was safe from my parents.

Then I thought again. God, Billy. He probably called Jacob. Was he coming to get me?I had flung the covers aside starting to stand before I realized who was in the room with me."Billy called me," Though he knew I knew who it was he hid anyway in the shadows.

"I'm sorry," was the only thing that I could even think of saying.

"Why?" he asked me. "Why did you do it? Why did you leave me?" Jacob stepped out of the shadows by his door. I was lost for words, my mouth open trying to find a way to say it. "What was the point?" he asked me before I could muster another sound. "What was the point?" he shook his head.

"You know why I left," I managed to muster.

"He got to you. He ruined you." Jacob whispered.

"And is that my fault?" I asked.

"Well it's not my fault that you decided to break my heart!" he cried.

"And you think I wanted to hurt my true love?!" I asked. "Do you think I liked hurting you?" my voiced cracked.

"Well you didn't have enough sense to talk to me!" Jacob shouted back.

"Because I knew you would do this! And that's why I didn't tell you about the kiss? Because I knew this would happen! I couldn't talk to you because you avoided me for the next week! Do you honestly think I could handle that?! Jacob, I'm four and a half years old! Sometimes you just seem to forget that!" I screamed at him and tears streaked down my face.

"Jacob, I'm sorry. I just I," I paused stuttering, "I was just confused, but I don't think I can face them now. Any of them. It was stupid," the tears came down my cheeks now reaching my chin.

He stopped with a painful look on his face, "I'm sorry too. I keep hurting you. I don't want to do that," he promised me.

"Well I don't want to do that either," I responded blankly to him. "I'm nothing without you," I finished.

"I know that, because your life would suck." Jacob let a faint smile reach his face before he looked down and swallowed.

"Did they?" I stopped. Jacob knowing me so well knew what I was asking.

"No," he shook his head.

I could sigh at that, "Do I have to go back?" I asked him had gone to staring blankly at me in surprise.

He shrugged, "Then where do you want to go?" he asked me.

"Here but just for a little bit. A break you know?" I told him. My heart sped, he was going to go with this?

Jacob pursed his lips, thinking. "Please?" I murmured. This time he changed to biting his lip. Jake looked at me, and my face staring me straight in the eyes.

"Sure, I'll tell Billy," he walked out of the room without another word or glance in my direction. I sat on the bed, it still didn't feel right.

At all. Something was missing and I knew it was seeing everybody. Maybe, in like 10 years we could see them again. I tried to smile, but it didn't work. My throat was burning, but in more than 1 way. It was sore and raspy. I wiped away my tears and tried to swallow back the burning thirst. It was pretty uncomfortable. I walked then barefoot out the door and down the tiny narrow hallway. Billy and Jacob were in the living room. Billy was staring up at Jake's face from his wheelchair. Billy fixed his attention to me now.

"Renesmee," he greeted me like it was yesterday.

"Billy," I nodded to him. As a way of saying I knew that he was here in the small room. I crept closer to Jake going up and still standing on my tip toes to whisper in Jacob's ear,

"Um, can we hunt here? Or do I still have to um go to the other side of the treaty line?" I asked. "Huh," he breathed, "Haven't thought of that. I'd have to run it by Sam, but if it's completely necessary," he paused and I think he could tell by how hard I was holding his arm, trying to hold myself in place.

Not to drift closer to Billy and his warm human blood. "Then we should go right now," he finished. "Let me get you some clothes," he finished and jogged off down the hallway, leaving me with Billy in the microscopic living room and his delicious swirling scent on every fabric in the room.

Billy though seemed unaware of my wariness, and almost as if tempting me wheeled right in front of me bringing his scent with him. My muscles tensed and though I had to breathe I pulled away from him straining my neck. I was afraid Jacob might have to fight me to protect his father. I swore to myself never to let myself get this hungry again.

Fighting everything my body was telling me to do I took a deep breath and called, "Jake! Could you get me out of here please! Screw the clothes I'll change later. I don't think you want me to murder your father!"

This had caught Billy's attention and he swiveled around and met my eyes. I imagined what he might have seen. The caution, my jaw locked in place. Jacob came sprinting around the corner clothes grasped in his big bulky hand.

"Let's go," he ushered me past Billy and to his homemade garage. He swung me into his Rabbit and I grabbed onto the seats with all my strength. Billy's scent had completely disappeared. I breathed in taking the clean air.

"Let's get out of here before I do something stupid." The car ride was silent in an eerie way. He pulled past the city, all the way to near the Cullen's driveway. Then he pulled over and within a few seconds he was a wolf.

I burst into the trees at a dead on sprint. My nostrils flared. I breathed in slowly calmly myself and coming to a stop. I tasted everything. Feeling for the hint of blood, any blood besides Jacob's. I caught it as the wind drifted past me.

I flashed forward headed for the delicious scent of the mountain lion. I tracked it north, Jake following. By the time I suck my steel teeth into his veins the fire in me with torturing. It set fire into my very veins. Trying to shake it off I now brought it to my full attention. I attacked the lion with pure force backed up with my overwhelming bloodlust. It's furious snarl was nothing to the roar that came up and out from my chest bursting through my clenched teeth. The blood was drained in 45 seconds. I pushed the carcass off me in disgust.

Jake had been watching as a wolf. A low whine escaped his muzzle.

"Sorry," I shrugged, "I **needed** that," I laughed weakly. He barked in reply.

I rolled my eyes. The intense hunger had faded. "I'm ready to go," I replied. He nodded.

This time I followed Jacob home easily keeping pace with him.

We were back home before I knew it and I changed my clothes in the forest. I hopped out of the Rabbit and new hyper eagerness with a wide smile on my face. Jacob met with the same enthusiasm. He took my hand and it swung aimlessly between us.

We walked down the beach. Neither of us spoke. Though I knew that he was hurting... and I had been the cause of it. Not wanting to disturb our hands entwined together I reached with my other hand pressing my palm on his cheek nervously. He looked away from me. "Jake?" I heard the shear panic in my voice. He heard it too.

His jaw clenched, he took a deep breath before finally answering my unspoken question. "I know it's hurting me too," he whispered.

I swallowed, what were we going to do? My left shoulder was burning under my shirt as if a reminder of Peter and the pain that I had selfishly inflicted on everyone. I wanted so much to rub it, to try to soothe, but I knew that would hurt Jacob even more.

Then I remembered Seth had saved me. "Seth," I glanced at Jake, "He saved me. I need to talk to him," I whispered keeping my head down.

"Come on then," he pulled me. I gave him a crooked smile to hide my fagueness that I felt. It felt like we had only been walking a few minutes before we were aimlessly stepping into Emily and Sam's kitchen once again.

As usual most of the pack was already there. The entire room had gone completely silent. Paul, Seth, Leah, and Jared were sitting on the fragile little table and Colin, Quil, and Embry hovering around the table. As usual the six boys had food in their hands or in their mouth. Leah's face went seemingly disgusted. So, she definetly wasn't very happy with what had happened. Sam was snuggling with Emily standing as she mixed a big bowl of what looked like brownies. Emily had managed a relieved look on her face at the sight of me. Sam kept his face as blank as he always did, but he seemed the tinyest bit glad that I was here, in the flesh, safe.

I had gone to staring at them as they did at me. I carefully avoided their eyes, excepet for Seth. I met his gaze meaningfully. He seemed to understand. He looked down as if smug before standing with a start and walking out the door. I rolled my eyes annoyed slightly. He could of said hi. But still I followed him out.

"Thank you," I whispered to his back as he continued to walk forward. "How did you find me? Not that I'm happy you did, but," I stopped.

"I was in the forest roaming around when I caught your scent. I knew that you had ran so I went after you before anybody else could get to me in time. I got the the cliff as I saw you come up to breath the first time. I hiked down and went to get you out." he finished.

I kept my head down once again. I pulled him into a hug and squeezed him tight. "Thank you so much, I can't ever repay you," I told him through his bare chest.

Seth- at first surprised stood there before wrapping his arms around me. It wasn't a lover's hug, I noted, it was a comforting best friends hug. I squeezed him for a moment. We held there, unsure of who should break the hug. Seth decided to. He pulled away a smile on his face.

I smiled at him, carefully examining his face, happy to see his friendly face.

I followed Seth back to the house.

Jacob had fit back into the pack during the short time that I was gone. Though I knew he was listening he gave no hint of eavesdropping. But I knew that he was good at that. This time as Seth came to sit back down only Jacob looked up to stare at me. I came then during the chaos of someone insulting the other and Paul burning, I think Jared, back. I came to stand next to Jake who was leaning against the counter.

"Damn," I turned away from Jacob's face to see Paul staring at me. "Are you almost as tall as him?" he asked.

Jacob straightened standing next to me watching Paul. His mouth gaped open showing his half chewed chicken. "Close your mouth moron," I rolled my eyes falling into the easy pattern I had developed with him.

He growled at me playfully a huge grin on his face. I smiled, he was in control of his temper much more today.

"You want to go?" I asked, looking hopefully for a fight.

He looked at me first in shock. I normally couldn't ever handle one of the pack, but with the new blood in my stomach and my growth spurt I had a few weeks ago could hold me strong. Paul looked at Jake as if asking for approval. Jacob looked concerned for a moment then nodded. Paul grinned coming up out of his chair. He took a playful stance, ready. I laughed.

He jabbed at my side, but I ducked out of the way quickly. I returned the jab with a playful punch to his stomach laughing quietly. I shifted my weight dancing around him. He dove at me with a sudden quickness. I held back a yelp and scrambled away. Paul laughed and grabbed me around the waist lifting me up around so I was hanging up side down staring at his back. I laughed along with every other wolf and punched his back playfully. I felt his back muscles tighten at my strength and solid fist, but he continued to hold me there up side down.

"Let me down," I gasped breathlessly.

"Depends," Paul laughed swinging me around so I was then facing the kitchen table- which I could see through my hair- and I saw the wide grins on everyone's face's.

"On?" I pressed.

"Hum..." Paul wondered, " What should I have you do?"

"Oh no," I groaned. Some of the things that Paul had had me do before were dreadful. Like licking Jared's feet: both of them.

"Um... maybe..." he paused again.

As he thought for a moment I had an idea. I swung up reaching for Paul's neck. I grabbed a hold of his neck, locking my arms tight. Paul stood surprised for a moment before he tried (and failed) to even loosen my grip. Then I swung myself up and found myself on top of Paul's broad shoulders. I flipped myself off of him and in front of him. I pulled up kicking him square in the stomach and backing away to stand next to Jacob a huge smile on my face.

Paul had grabbed his stomach slightly, so it had hurt him, at least a little bit. That brought my smile up larger.

Seth, Leah, and Jared were staring at me. Sam didn't look surprised. "Your good," Paul laughed coming out of his crouch.

I smiled, "I've had some practice," I smiled once again.

"Hey, she didn't learn it from me," Jacob replied. I knew he was just clarifying that because Sam was glancing at him with wariness almost, Paul was with just disgust.

I sighed and shook my head with disapproval. "Peter taught me," I said unthinkingly. I immediately regretted it. Jacob's muscles tightened and I felt him hold back a hiss. I pressed my palm to his cheek in warning.

The wolves were looking at Jake and I. "Who's Peter?" asked Leah- who to my surprise asked before anyone else could-.

"Peter, um,", I struggled for words. I pulled my hand around to rub my neck. "Peter..."

"Well?" Leah asked.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I closed my mouth again and Jacob, trembling walked past me and out of the house. I stared longing at where he turned off the porch and into the woods. I sighed fighting the sudden renounced tears. I leaned on my elbows against the counter and buried my face in my hands so I could stop the tears.

There was absolute silence within the house. Every single wolf was staring almost impolitely at me, hoping for me to explain, no doubt about that.

Instead of meeting their gazes I kept my eye sight on one of the table legs. This was much more complicated than I had imagined.


End file.
